Blind Date
by dickard23
Summary: Sharon has been single for a long time. Her husband was long gone, and she spent her time raising her two girls and building her career. Rusty thinks she's been single long enough, and he conspires with a friend of hers to find her a man.
1. Chapter 1

Rusty was waiting by the door. "Come on, Sharon. We're going to be late."

"I'm coming," she fussed as she was trying to manage her hair. It was not having a good day. She sighed and pulled it back into a bun. "This'll have to do," she muttered as she grabbed her purse. She was surprised that Rusty wanted to go to a fancy Italian restaurant. He was more of a spaghetti and meatballs at home kind of kid. "Let's go." Sharon was waring a black dress that brought out her eyes nicely. It contrasted well with her pale skin.

Rusty drove to the restaurant. Sharon offered to drive, but he said she might want some wine. They got to the restaurant, and Rusty checked in with the hostess. She promptly started to walk them to their table. Sharon looked at all of the empty tables they past, and was surprised when the hostess stopped in front of a table for two and a man and Chief Johnson already sitting there. Rusty grinned.

"Sharon Raydor," Brenda began, "I'd like you to meet Professor Craig Archibald." Brenda got up from her chair and motioned for Sharon to sit.

"What is this?"

"Rusty and I thought you two would like to get to know each other. Come on, Rusty. Let's leave these two alone." And just like that, Brenda and Rusty went off to their table, leaving the two strangers alone.

FLASHBACK

Brenda was in the grocery store. She hated shopping, but Fritz was away on business, and she wanted the apartment to be decent when he got back: food in the fridge, laundry done, dishes put away, well at least food in the fridge. She was on her way to get some milk when she overheard two men discussing Kafka. She turned, and she saw a handsome man discussing the author with a teenage boy. He was tall, blonde, blue eyes, athletic build and Brenda noticed, he had no wedding ring.

He must have noticed her gaze because he promptly introduced himself. They made some small talk and then exchanged business cards. Brenda looked him up later. He was a tenured professor at UCLA, a father of two, who's children had left the nest, a best-selling author, and had his own garden. He seemed like quite a catch, and Brenda had a single friend, who hadn't been on a date since the last Ice Age. This had potential written all over it.

Brenda invited Craig to dinner, which he accepted, although he found it odd. Wouldn't her husband be upset about her cavorting with another man?

PRESENT

Well, now Craig knew what this was all about. Brenda had mentioned her friend, Sharon, who apparently never gets out because she works too much. This must be Brenda's way of getting her out in the world. "Please," he started. "Sit down, Sharon."

She looked at him nervously and sat. She was going to kill Rusty, and Brenda. How dare they? Although, he was pleasant to look at, handsome, very nice suit, lovely voice. "Well, this is a surprise."

"Don't feel bad. Brenda tricked me, too." He giggled. "Your friend is quite the character."

"Yeah. Friend." Was not the word Sharon had for her at the moment. "How did you and Brenda meet?"

"At the supermarket. I think I was in between her and some ding dongs."

Sharon started guffawing. "Sounds about right."

The waitress came to take their drink order. "Sharon asked for a glass of Chardonnay."

Craig got a Manhattan. After she left, they both took a look at the menu.

"Do you like oysters?" Craig asked her.

"I love them," and that Sharon did.

"They have a lovely platter if you'd like to share."

"I would." Their eyes met.

From upstairs, Brenda and Rusty watched the two. "I hope Sharon's not mad at us," said Rusty.

"I think they're perfect together," answered Brenda. Sure, Sharon was probably upset at them for this, but if the look they were giving each other meant anything, these two would be seeing more of each other, much more.

Brenda texted Fritz. "Success."

Fritz thought this plan was nuts, tricking Sharon into going on a blind date. He held his tongue, however. He'd rather face an angry Sharon than an angry Brenda any day. "Isn't it a little early to say?"

Brenda looked back at the two. Craig's hand had gently brushed against Sharon's.  
"Did you ever play the piano?" he asked her.

"I played for about ten years. How did you know?"

"Your hands. They look perfect for the piano." She had long, thin fingers that were definitely well-cared for. He managed to run his thumb against her palm, sending chills down her spine. "I'd love to hear you play sometime, if you were up for it."

"I'd like that." What are you saying, Sharon? You haven't played in years, but he's so dreamy.

The appetizer came. The oysters looked marvelous. Brenda grinned when she saw what they were eating.

"Those look kind of gross," Rusty commented.

"Oysters are a well-known aphrodisiac," Brenda answered.

"A what?"

"It means they have a way of putting people in the mood." She let Rusty connect the dots.

"Yuck!" He didn't see how that slimy-looking nastiness could put anyone in the mood.

Their waitress came with mozzarella sticks, food up Rusty's alley.

Brenda smiled. This was going so well.

Sharon bit into an oyster. It was delicious, and it paired with the Chardonnay quite brilliantly. They both had a way of ramping up her excitement, and her heart was buzzing.

Craig began telling Sharon about his upcoming book. It was his first novel in about 10 years: his other work had been essays, journal articles, speeches, introductions for other author's works, etc. His protagonist was a young boy who's mother runs a medical marijuana dispensary and about her clients, her dealings with the state, and her battle with the Feds and how all of this affects his worldview.

"How did you pick such a unique topic?"

"Well, it's a common industry in this state and there has been this ongoing battle between the cities, the state, the Feds, the public, and everyone focuses on the growing or the sales or the use, but no one ever mentions what this all means for the people involved. We have people saying ban marijuana for the children or the opposite that banning marijuana makes it easier for children to buy, and I wanted to write the child's perspective on what it means to have marijuana in their lives, in their houses, their family's source of income. Children are great observers. They note everything around them, but they lack the capacity to have a political perspective. They're the closest to the truth in this matter that we'll probably ever get."

He had an honesty about him when he spoke. It was clear that Craig cared a lot about kids, and how the behavior of adults affect them.

"Do you have any kids of your own?"

"I have two boys," he started, "but they've left the nest. How about you?"

"I have two daughters. One lives in New York and is an orthodontist. My other daughter is a photographer. Last time I heard, she was in Vancouver."

"Last time you heard?" He said with a laugh.

"She's always moving around. I get a call, Mom I've moved to Chile. Mom, I'm in Hawaii. Mom, you would love Portugal."

"She sounds like a free spirit."

"She really is. She just has a way of lighting up a room."

"I bet that's hereditary."

"Sharon blushed as the waiter came by and refilled her wine glass. Her stomach started turning into knots. She hadn't felt anything like this in a long time.  
Brenda bit into her gnocchi. "This food is delicious."

Rusty bit into his calzone. "Tell me about it. Perfectly crunchy on the outside, cheesy and meaty on the inside. I love this place."

"I have a feeling they do as well." Brenda couldn't keep her eyes off the couple. They were clearly drawn to each other like moths to a flame.

"Do you think Sharon's coming home tonight?" Rusty asked her.

"Hopefully not," Brenda answered with a smirk.

The lovebirds' entrees arrived. Sharon got the pappardelle, and Craig got the cotoletta- the italian version of Schnitzel.

Sharon swirled her noodles on a fork. Of course she ate with perfect manners and precision. She took a bite. The noodles were clearly made from scratch and they were delicious. The noodles had been tossed with leeks, pancetta and a pesto. It was divine.  
Craig took a bite of his cotoletta. The outside was crisp and buttery, the inside tender and juicy. It was great, but he knew he would be hungry for more tonight, much more. "How do you like your pappardelle?"

"It's lovely. How's the, what did you get again?"

"It's cotoletta. It's like schnitzel, but it has the bone-in. I think it's great. Would you like a bite?" He cut a piece and offered it to her. His fork met her mouth with ease.  
Brenda was floored. "Did he just feed her?"

"What's the big deal?" Rusty saw no significance in that at all.  
"They're definitely going home together." To Brenda, sharing food on a date was a clear sign of intimacy. Sharing the same fork, you may as well move in together. Well, it wasn't that serious, but it was a clear sign of affection, one Brenda texted about to Fritz.

Fritz was enjoying his quiet time watching a movie and chilling with Joel. He often used this time to watch movies Brenda wouldn't want to watch anyway. Today, it was Shaun of the Dead. He got her text. They shared the same fork. "OMG" he answered. He thought Brenda was being silly, but he also thought it was cute. She was trying to make her friend happy. It was odd enough that Brenda even had a friend, a female one at that, but she was trying. He had to give her that.

It became time for dessert. Brenda went with the chocolate gelato. Rusty got the torta caprese, a flourless chocolate cake. Brenda enjoyed her ice cream thoroughly. Then she went back to the lovebirds. They were splitting a cannoli sampler dish. Their hands would ever so slightly brush each other as they reached for a treat. Craig's eyes were fixated on her lips. She had a bit of filling hanging on the side of it. Without even thinking, his thumb wiped it off of her. Their eyes met again, hopelessly locked into each other.

They went back to their dessert. The tension was clearly building. Craig couldn't believe this woman had been on the market for so long. She was beautiful, smart, and behind her well-polished exterior, he could sense a sensitive soul. After dessert, they made small talk. Eventually, the waitress came back with the check. Craig took it and paid, despite Sharon's protests. She left a tip, but he put her money back in her jacket while she was in the bathroom and tipped the waitress himself. After she returned, she realized that she had no way home. Rusty drove, and it looked like he and Brenda bounced a while ago. She didn't realize that they were watching from the room above.

Craig seemed to sense her plight. "I can drive you." He had only had one drink and that was hours ago.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not." They headed to his car. He drove their in an emerald green Jaguar.

"It's a lovely car," she told him.  
He smiled. "Me and Sasha go way back."

"Sasha?"

"I got her when UCLA offered me tenure. We've been together ever since. Is it bad that she's the longest relationship I've ever had?"

Sharon laughed. "I could say the same thing about my car."

He opened the door for her and then he hopped in the driver's seat and turned on the engine. Sharon leaned back. The seat was very comfortable. The music playing was nice and soothing. She loved the Doors. He turned and looked at her, his hand finding hers. "I had a great time."

"Me too," she reached his gaze and something overtook her. She grabbed him and pulled him close and they shared their first kiss. She caught him off guard, but he was eager to continue. His arms slipped under hers and behind her back. Her tongue plunged into his mouth, eagerly scoping the scene. They tussled a bit, but eventually, they found their place. Her hands ran through his curly, blonde locks and his hands found the small of her back. A gasp escaped her lips as he began kissing her jawline, approaching her neck.

He wanted more, and she needed it. She had been relying on her bedside toy for far too long, and she needed the contact and the physicality that she could only get from a lover. He was more than willing to oblige. He looked up and realized they were still in the parking lot. "Would you like to come over for some coffee?"

She nodded. He pulled out of the lot, and they began to drive. He didn't live in Los Angeles. He lived outside the city in a two-story house. The traffic was pretty tame, and most of the drive was spent on cruise control. They pulled into the driveway. The walkway was light with miniature lights on either side. Even at night, it was clear he took good care of his yard. He did the work himself, the stonework and landscaping. It was his pet project after his wife left him many years ago.

He took off his seatbelt. She ditched hers, and they resumed making out. He pushed his seat back, and pulled her on top of him. Her legs settled on the sides of his hips, and she liked being in control. The car steamed up quickly and smelled of perfume, cologne, sweat and pheromones, driving both of them wild, so much for coffee.

She got wetter and wetter for him. Her hips began to take control of the affair and she ever so slightly began to grind against his hip bone. His lips hit her neck, and he began to nibble on the curve from her neck to her shoulder. She moaned in his ear, a signal to keep going and he covered her neck with kisses and bites that got stronger and stronger. Her hips began to move faster. She angled herself perfectly, so her sensitive nub rubbed against his hips.

Her gyrations were driving him mad. His hands moved to her hips to slow her down, but he ended up cupping her cheeks. He began to knead them, eliciting gasps and grunts from her, causing her to grind even harder. They were both getting close. His hands found her waist, and he held her still. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to lose it."

Her eyes found his. Her face was flush, and her skin was hot to the touch. Her hands moved down his body, and she found his hardness pressing through his suit pants. She gently rubbed it, causing him to lurch forward. "Let's go inside," she hissed into his ear. They rolled out of the car, and he led her to his home.

The lights came on automatically when he turned the key into the lock. They stepped inside. The foyer had a grandfather clock that faced you as soon as you entered. On the right was the dining room, which lead to the kitchen and on the other side of the foyer was the living room. The bathroom was on the far left and the study down the hall from that, a closet in between them. The entertainment room was in the furnished basement. Sharon took a minute taking this all in. It was quite a sight, a beautiful house that was immaculate. She had never known a man to be this clean. "It's incredible," she finally told him. She was in love with this house.

"Would you like something to drink."

"Water would be nice." They went to the kitchen, which of course, had top of the line appliances.  
He opened the fridge and grabbed the water filter. He poured two glasses, one with ice and one without. He let Sharon take her pick. She chose no ice. He grabbed two coasters and they went to the living room. He pushed a button and Velvet Underground came on. They sat side by side, nervousness finally hitting them. He had to break the silence. "Would you like a tour of the house?"

"Sure." She really wanted to see the bedroom, but she imagined the rest of the house was nice as well.

He showed her the dining room, his study, the basement, which had a flat screen TV on the wall and an huge dvd collection and a beer fridge. There was also a gym in the back: a treadmill, squat rack, pull up bar, dumbbells, a bench and some weird contraption that Sharon couldn't identify. No wonder he's in such good shape, she thought.  
They went upstairs where he showed her the guest room, his kids' old rooms. He made them take what they wanted when they found their own places. One room had been converted into a library. The other room was a music room. Last, but of course, not least was the master bedroom. He had a gigantic bed, which he usually slept in a lone. He also had mirrors that ran along the side and a giant bay window on the opposite side. After the bed was a giant closet- a room sized one, and a big bath tub in the back. The bathroom was in room on the right.

He turned to her, the moonlight shining through the window illuminated her face just right. His hands found her waist, and he pulled her in for a kiss. Her hands found his chest, and they fell onto the bed. It didn't take long for their clothes to end up in a wrinkled pile on the floor. They looked each other up and down. The contrast was amazing. He was tall, brawny and well-tanned from the hours he spent surfing. She was petite, curvy, soft and paler flesh. Her long, straight brown hair foiled his short, curly dirty blond locks. Together, they were complete.

His hands and lips ravished her tender flesh, eliciting gasps, groans and grunts as he worked her over. His lips kissed her chest and his teeth found her nipples, and he tugged on them gently. Her nipples were pink and hard and tender, causing her to moan and groan. He could smell her arousal and knew that she was ready for him. His hands slipped to her thighs and when he went over her mound, his hand slipped, since she was so wet. She growled, and he looked down at her fiery green eyes. He slowly rubbed her, causing her to wriggle and writhe beneath her.

He began kissing her throat and his lips traveled down her body. He settled at her hip bone and began to nibble on it. Her musky scent was intoxicating. It was time for a second dessert. His lips hit her inner thighs, and he covered her in sloppy kisses. He used the bridge of his nose to keep her folds open and he began to lick her, slowly exploring her tender flesh.

Sharon's heart skipped a beat. Actually, it might have skipped three. She felt very vulnerable. It had been a long time since she had been been so intimate with someone, and never with someone whom she had only known for a few hours. Although, it felt like she had known him for much longer. She looked to her left. She could see him eating her in the mirror. It was kind of fun to watch, but the pleasure soon overtook her. She leaned into the bed and arched her back, giving him more access.

His tongue and his fingers played a cat and mouse game with her body. He would lick her clit gently and then use his fingers to rub her g-spot. When his mouth would quicken the pace, his fingers would slow down and vice versa. He kept her on the edge. Her hips wriggled and writhed, trying to force more contact. He enjoyed teasing her. He was having a lot of fun tasting her, reveling in her body. Eventually, though, his jaw was starting to get tired. It was time to finish her off. He slipped in three fingers and began to move them in and out quickly. Her hips bucked against his hand aggressively, and she began to grunt and groan. The sounds got louder and finally, she exploded.'

"OH FUCK!" she screamed as she collapsed on to the beg. He gently licked her through the aftershocks. She let him know when she had enough, her hand gently brushing against his forehead. He had a big grin on his face. He was quite content with the work he had done. He slowly kissed his way up her body and faced his lover.

Her breath was short and her eyes were closed.

"You still awake," he asked her.

"Yes," she said with a smile. She caught her breath and then she rolled on top of him. Her lips finding his face; she could taste herself on him. They began making out furiously, both of them enjoying the taste on their tongues. It wasn't long before she was grinding against his hardness yet again, and his hands were cupping her ass. Their breaths were hot and short. Their grunts and groans revealing their neediness. He desperately wanted to plunge into her. She got very close to his ear and her voice softened. "Do you have any condoms?" Not exactly the sexiest question, but they just met.

"The dresser drawer." She reached her arm out and found the Magnums. She unwrapped one and put it on him. He had a long shaft and a very large head, hence the XL size. His erection was a little goofy looking, not that all penises aren't. His hands found her hips, and he carefully guided her onto him. She was warm and wet and very tight. She stayed still for a moment to adjust and then began to slowly rock back and forth. He leaned back and enjoyed the view. Her soft breasts moved gently as she rode him, and she had excellent hip control.

It had been a while for her, but sex was like riding a bike. Her body knew exactly what to do, and she moved with him perfectly. His hips rose to meet her thrusts. She felt absolutely amazing, and Craig wanted more. His hands found her waist and he flipped her onto her back. He pushed her ankles onto his shoulders, and he began to really pound her. She leaned back and moaned as he took control of her. He felt amazing, and she enjoyed watching his firm body as he topped her. It wasn't long before she was cumming again, and he was soon to follow. They collapsed onto the bed together in a sticky mess, limbs intertwined, sheets that were a wreck.

They spooned for a bit and eventually, they separated. He pulled the sheets off the bed and added new sheets, and Sharon wandered towards the bath tub. Of course, he had nice bath salts. She added lavender and turned on the tub. She pushed the button. Ooh, jets. He followed her into the bath, and they had a relaxing cuddle session. It was the perfect cool down for their bodies. The jets felt really nice. Sharon had some ideas as to how she would like to use them in the future. After their bath, they dried off and went to bed.

They slept soundly throughout the night. In the morning, Craig's bread machine made honey oatmeal bread, as it did every Saturday morning. He went downstairs and turned some of the bread into French toast. He also made bacon and a fruit salad. Sharon woke up alone in a huge bed. She got weirded out for a minute before she remembered where she was. She didn't have anything to wear, so she put on one of Craig's T-shirts. She went downstairs and smelled something wonderful.

"Breakfast in 10," he told her.

She grinned. He makes breakfast too. What a keeper! They ate together, discussing their weekend plans. "If you're free," he started. "I'd love to take you to brunch."

"That would be great."

They ate their breakfast, and Sharon put away the dishes when her phone started to ring. Craig brought it to her.

"Hello?"

"Just calling to make sure you're not dead."

"Cute, Rusty. I'll be home later this morning."

Craig gave her a pair of shorts to wear. He loved seeing her in his clothes and then he drove her home. She gave him a good bye kiss before she entered the house.

Rusty, of course, was waiting in the living room. "Someone had a hot date. Ur- Ow!"

"Oh hush."

"So I take it Brenda and I are forgiven."

"You're grounded for forever," she told him with a smirk."

Sharon's phone lit up. It was a text message.  
"Just getting home?" Rusty had called Brenda earlier to tell her Sharon was still out. What a success.

Sharon sighed and went to her bedroom.

Brenda and Fritz were enjoying breakfast at home. "I told you it would work. Sharon's date lasted all night."

"What are you now? A match maker?"

"Hmm. I wonder..." She started thinking about her other single friends.

Fritz sighed. He had created a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback. I hope you like this chapter as well. **

Saturday Evening

Sharon and Craig were texting all day, like a couple of teenagers. He would take pictures on his phone of things he thought were cute and message them to her. There was a caterpillar sitting on a flower, the neighbor's cat stalking a squirrel, the neighbor's little kid running around with a sheet on his head.

Sharon would text back with snarky comments. The exchange was adorable: too adorable if you ask Rusty.

"She's glued to her phone," he texted Brenda, not detecting the slightest bit of irony.

"Loverboy?"

Fritz looked up. His wife has been like a teenager lately, texting all day. This time last year, she barely know how to send a text. Joel got himself one of Fritz's socks and was chasing it across the floor.

"Of course, Loverboy. She has this grin on her face as she awaits his next text."

Brenda laughed out loud. "Sharon and Craig can't stop texting each other," she told her husband.

"Can't stop texting. I don't believe it."

"I know right." Brenda didn't get the irony either. "How cute!" she texted back.

"Too cute!"

"Well, if she's smitten, she'll probably have less time to get in your business."

"I hope so."

Brenda put her phone down. Speaking of match making, she had new victims clients. She made a list of all of her single friends: Flynn, Sanchez, Buzz, David, Provenza and Andrea. Well Provenza, it would be cruel to set up a woman with him. David, is still reeling over his last girlfriend, even if he can't admit it, and Flynn is a little too skeptical for romance. He needs a woman who can break him down and build him back up again. Where would Brenda find that? It looked like Buzz would be the easiest, although he does live with his mother. Hmm. Sanchez, ah! He's a widower- Brenda would have to tread carefully with him. Andrea, maybe she should be next.

Brenda got lost in thought. She didn't even notice her husband standing right in front of her. "Baby, we have dinner reservations."

Brenda's stomach was growling. "Oh! I forgot about that." Brenda got up and went to change. She threw on a red dress and some gold pumps, did her makeup, left her hair down and was ready to go.

"I think that's the fastest you have ever gotten ready," Fritz commented.

"I'm really hungry."

He laughed, and they left for dinner. Tonight, they were going to a Brazilian steakhouse. Fritz was dying to try it out since it opened, and Brenda made reservations. It was a bit of a splurge, but she's been making good money since she started working at the prosecutor's office, and she wanted to take him out for a treat.

They got to the restaurant, and were promptly seated. A waiter promptly served them with a drink menu and a dinner menu.

Fritz already knew what he wanted, filet mignon. Brenda couldn't make up her mind. Everything looked delicious. Fritz looked across the table. He had dessert in his sights. Brenda looked fantastic. Her hair was curly and messy, just how he liked it. The dress hugged her curves, and the make up brought out her big, Bambi eyes.

The waiter came back. Brenda still had no idea what she wanted.

"How about you pick a drink and I'll come back to take your dinner order?"

"Okay." Brenda looked at the drink menu. "What's a caipirinha?"

"It's similar to a daiquiri, but it has cachaca instead of rum. Cachaca is a Brazilian spirt made of sugar cane."

Brenda heard sugar and her eyes light up. "I'll have one of those, thank you."

Fritz just got a coke.

Brenda tried again at the menu. "I would eat any of these," she said.

Fritz wanted to try the ribs,. "How about you get the ribs, and we could share both of them?"

"That sounds great."

The waiter came back, and she got the Costela De Porco. He brought her drink. It was a little tart, but it had an easy finish to it. The cachaca gave her a nice buzz. She looked across to her husband. He looked dashing in his suit, everything in it's proper place. Brenda actually preferred it when he was a little messy. There would be plenty of time for that after dinner.

The dinner came with a salad and fried plantains. The plantains were delicious, crisp on the outside, softer on the inside and a spicy sugary glaze on top. Brenda licked her lips to get the last bit of sugar. Fritz's eyes were drawn to her mouth. Brenda used to be self-conscious about her mouth; she thought it was too big. Fritz didn't know how that was possible. Brenda had a great mouth, and she was great with it. Brenda looked up and noticed him staring. He gave her a quick kiss.

The entrees came, and they smelled delicious. Fritz sliced the meat carefully. He took a bite. It was tender, juicy and well seasoned, just the way to a man's heart. Brenda broke off a rib with her hands. She bit into it. It was divine. She liked ribs, especially being able to eat with her fingers. She got a bit of sauce on her hand. She slowly sucked it off her finger, just making eye contact with Fritz. She loved to tease him.

He saw her little motion, and he reacted just as she thought he would. She smirked at him. "What a little tease," he thought as he returned to his steak. Brenda was having fun with her game. She had a way of sucking the meat of the bone. Only she could make eating a rack of ribs an erotic experience.

She caught his eye again, and she had an idea. Her foot left her shoe and slowly brushed against his. She moved her foot gently up his leg, causing him to quiver. She wanted to see how riled up she could get him before they got home.

Fritz offered his wife some steak, and he helped himself to some ribs. The ribs were very good, and it was easier to eat the ribs than watch Brenda tease him with them. Oh he thought too soon! As Brenda approached his inner thigh, she could tell he had an erection building. She smiled at him.

The waiter came by. "How is everything?" He also refilled her drink.

"Fabulous," Brenda told him, gently brushing her toe against Fritz as she said so. She made him gulp. The waiter was off. Brenda giggled at her husband. "Cat got your tongue?"

He gave her a look, and then he smiled. When Brenda was this playful, it meant that they would be having a good night, a very good night.

The meat came with mashed potatoes, which were very good, but the meat was the star of the show, well until Brenda got to the potatoes. She managed to suck them off her fork. Fritz couldn't believe this. What if people were watching her eat? They would think she had some kind of food fetish.

After dinner, came dessert. They shared a rich, chocolate cake which was quite decadent. Brenda, of course, got some on her face. Fritz wiped it off with his thumb before she could lick it. No matter, Brenda sucked the chocolate off of his thumb and looked into his eyes.

"Check please!" Fritz called after they were done with the dessert. They got into their car. Brenda was clearly a little tipsy from dinner. She kept rubbing his inner thigh.

"When we get home, Honey." Fritz did not want to crash. He already had two DUIs. The last thing he needed was a driving while getting jerked off ticket. He'd never be able to afford insurance.

They got home. Brenda grabbed Fritz by the tie and led him into the house. She had enough of teasing him for one evening. It was time to deliver. She set him on the couch, and said she'd be right back. Brenda slipped off her dress and changed into an evening outfit. She returned quietly. Fritz didn't even hear her come into the room. She slipped her arms around his torso and kissed his neck. As he turned to look at her, she walked around the couch to get in front of him.

She had put up her hair and put on quite an outfit. A black leather corset, with white lace and purple trims, with a matching purple thong and black garter, which held up thigh high fishnets and of course black pumps to finish off the outfit. Brenda put on this outfit in record time. She stood still for a moment, letting Fritz take it all in. All of the blood in his body rushed below his belt. and he was out of breath just looking at her.

Brenda straddled her lover, her lips crashing into his. His hands found her waist and quickly fell to her bare, supple ass. Her skin was soft and tender, and he wasted no time kneading her round cheeks. Brenda sighed into his mouth as she arched her back, both pushing her breasts forward and her behind backwards. Fritz's lips slipped to her breasts and he began to kiss them gently as his hands worked her over.

She could feel his erection pressing into her, and she wanted to take care of him, but first, she wanted to enjoy his hands and mouth on her aroused flesh. He felt amazing, and her groans let him know it. She began to slowly grind her hips against him, causing them both to gasp and moan. When she felt him getting close, she slowed down and reluctantly broke away from his embrace.

"Let me take care of you," she said as she stroked his hardness through his pants. Before he could say anything, Brenda had his fly undone and began tugging at his belt. He rose his hips so she could pull down his pants and his boxers, and her small, perfectly manicured hand enveloped his throbbing member.

She smiled as she looked up at him and knelt in front of him, between both of his legs. She kissed and bit his inner thighs causing him to started at the base and began to lick her way to the underside of the head. She was precise with each lick and stroke, slowly covering every inch of his cock. Her mouth sucked the head in easily, and she began to slowly bob her head up and down.

Fritz let out quite a groan. He had this image in his head throughout dinner, but even his dirty mind didn't give this scene justice. Brenda had on quite an outfit. Some guys don't care what the woman is wearing as long as she gets naked. Fritz, however, loves it when Brenda puts on sexy outfits. They add complexity to their sex life. As much as he likes seeing her in lace and leather, they restrict his access to her flesh, causing him to get even more eager.

Brenda loved picking out new outfits for her man. He always appreciated them. She decided to give him more of a show. Brenda pulled herself onto the couch and got down on her hands and knees. She sucked him into her mouth, bobbing up and down. Her ass had a way of wriggling as she serviced him, another way to tantalize Fritz.

He noticed. Boy did he notice. Her performance started off controlled and precised, but ended up sloppy and messy as she sucked and stroked him. She would periodically look up at him, sending a little eye-roll his way and then resume her work. She had become a master at non-verbal communications. Her eyes said, you're loving this, aren't you.

Her tongue and her hands knew no bounds. Her only barrier was their positioning. She found a way around that too. She pulled him to his knees, so he was kneeling on the couch and pushed at his thighs until he spread them. She began to cup his balls and softly rub them as she sucked on the head. When she would suck harder, she would ease up with her hand and vice versa. She was driving him mad, keeping him on the edge, but not letting him cross it.

She could feel the tension building throughout his body, specifically in his hamstrings. He was using ever bit of self restraint. His heart was beating faster and faster, and she could his body pulse. She finally decided to take mercy on him. She leaned forward and sucked him as far as she could, his head pushing against the back of her throat. The tightness really got to Fritz and before he knew it, he shameless buried his hands in her curly locks and began to thrust into her. It wasn't long before he was fucking her face, and it was only a few seconds before he erupted.

She sucked him dry, swallowing every drop. He collapsed onto the couch, completely drained. Brenda had a big grin on her face. She loved it when Fritz completely lost control.

"Did I tire you out already?" she said with a smirk.

"Not even close. Just give me 10 minutes. Also, some water would be great."

Brenda came back with two glasses. She sat beside her husband. His arm slipped around her waist, and her back hit his chest.

Sharon was on her computer. Craig had e-mailed her a picture of him with his two boys, and she was looking for a family photo to send him. She sighed. This was a difficult task. Some photos made her look chubby. Other ones had her forehead all shiny. She finally found one that she thought she looked good enough in to send. Her younger daughter looked a little cross-eyed in this photo but too bad. Sharon sent it.

Craig was in his study with a glass of Prosecco. He got a new e-mail. It was Sharon on the beach, with two young ladies. One of them looked just like her. The other must look like her father. They were on the side of a mountain together. Sharon looked lovely, as always. One daughter looked a little cross-eyed, but maybe it was just the bright sun in her eyes.

Craig added a gif of a dancing lobster to the photo and attached the song "Rock Lobster." He sent it back. Sharon was going to brush her teeth when she saw the new e-mail and opened it. She almost fell out her chair laughing. She sent him an IM. "I don't remember any lobsters on the volcano in Maui."

He answered. "They climb into the lava and cook themselves for you."

"I learn something new everyday."

"Well, I am a professor."

"Good night, Professor." She sent him a smiley face. Oh god. Since when did Sharon use smiley faces?

"Good night," he answered, glad that they would be having brunch together tomorrow. He couldn't wait to see her up close.

Sharon took a hot shower and went to bed. Like many nights, she went into bed with her favorite toy, but this time, she had a man on her mind, her man. She closed her eyes and began to imagine his lips on her neck and chest and back. He had soft lips but a harsh tongue, and he smelled like cedar and smoke, and so did his sheets. It wasn't long before she was wet.

Her body let out a gasp as she spread her legs. She turned on her vibrator and slowly made circles around her sex, each one drawing a little closer to her nub. She sighed as she remembered how she felt when Craig first sucked her into his mouth. Her hips lurched forward. She wriggled and writhed as she got into a rhythm. She recalled how he felt on top of her and inside of her. She imagined being on her hands and knees and having him mount her from behind. She had a feeling he would like her on all fours. The thought of it got Sharon even wetter and her vibrator kept slipping out of place. She fussed until she figured out a new plan.

She traded the vibrator for a dildo and began to fuck herself with it. Her eyes were closed and her imagination wide open. She slipped into the memory of being in Craig's car, but in her mind they were in the backseat, well half in the back seat and half in the front. He had her on all fours, her dress hiked up, his pants at his ankles, and he was pounding her. His strong hands holding onto her hips, his thighs slamming into hers as his hips met her ass.

She could almost feel him snaking his hand in between her legs and rubbing her clit aggressively as he drilled her, causing her to scream and shout as he manhandled her, until she came all over the place. The image was too much to stay in Sharon's mind. She let out a scream as her orgasm overtook her, causing her to violently shake and thrash until she collapsed on the bed. She was drenched in sweat, her breath gone and her mind frazzled. Even the thought of Craig having her was enough to send her into a tailspin. She was in, deep.

Craig took a shower before bed. The hot water hit his face, and he washed his hair. As he closed his eyes, he imagined being out on his boat with Sharon. They could go out somewhere far away, where there would be no onlookers. He would love to have her on his boat, out in open space where the whole world would bear witness to a carnal affair and would know that she was his and he was hers. He recalled the smell of her perfume and how it's sweetness lingered in his nostrils for hours.

His sheets still smelled like her, even after he washed them. The smell was faint, but it was enough to give him a flashback to the night before. The memory gave him a powerful erection and he began to stroke himself. "FUCK!" he growled. His hand was no match for her, but it would have to do for now. He stroked himself with fury, almost angry at himself for being alone tonight. He knew what he wanted, what he needed and that was to have Sharon naked and in his bed. There were so many things he wanted to do with her and to her. He grunted as he got closer and finally, he shot his load all over the shower. He sighed, stepped out and got ready for bed.

Fritz carried his lovely wife to the bedroom. He gently kissed her, everywhere he could reach and finally, it was time for her lovely outfit to go back to the box. He carefully got her out of her corset and other garments and gently put it all aside. Now she was in front of him, completely naked, nipple pointed straight ahead, her slender and strong physique ready for anything.

He started kissing and nipping at her neck. She grumbled as she positioned herself underneath him. His hands slowly made their way down to her inner thigh and she was excited for him. He rubbed at her inner thigh, and she spread her legs for him readily.

"That was easy," he joked.

"You can have me however you want me." She meant it.

She humbled him. He slipped his hands onto her waist and kissed her tenderly. She moaned into his mouth, and her legs found themselves on opposite sides of his hips. He pulled the covers over himself, and they cocooned under the sheets. If someone were watching, all they would see was a moving lump under the sheets, but they would hear a variety of sounds: groans, grunts, sighs, moans and tender cries that all came with the territory with impassioned love-making.

Brenda and Fritz were on the same page, and they managed to climax one after the other. Brenda cried out one final time, and the lump stopped moving for now. Eventually, they emerged out of the sheets. His arms were wrapped around her stomach and she leaned into his chest. He kissed her neck. They held each other for what felt like hours, but was probably only ten minutes. Brenda turned around and faced her partner. She gave him a kiss that he deepened. She flipped him onto his back and straddled him. The two wrestled for position, kissing and groping one another all the way. Brenda eventually got on top just to roll off him. She was always paradoxical. She turned around and got on all fours, wriggling her ass again.

Fritz accepted the invitation. He knelt behind her and slowly pushed his way inside. She cried out as he got all the way in, pushing against her tightness. He held himself steady for a moment and then began to started off slow but quickly picked up momentum. Brenda welcomed every thrust and began to roll her hips against him. The angle was great and she felt very sexy on all fours: it was very primal, like lust had completely overtaken them, and it left her completely exposed, subject to his whims.

"Oh God!" she groaned, her voice very throaty. She moaned and whimpered as Fritz had his way with her. He loved it when she was vocal. Bringing her pleasure got his ego going, driving him to increase his efforts, causing her to get even louder.

He gripped her hips tightly as he bucked against her. His lips hit her neck, and he gently massaged her breast, one side at a time, as he pounded her. The contrast between his aggressive thrusts and gentle handwork was enough to send her over the edge and she came, quite loudly. Fritz wasn't quite there yet. Brenda tried to stay in position, but it was getting more and more difficult. Eventually, she slumped forward, stomach on the mattress.

Fritz repositioned himself, his legs on either side of Brenda's hips. He began to thrust harder and harder into her. The new position made Brenda feel even tighter, and Fritz was getting close. Brenda moaned and growled, as Fritz's thrusts got faster and more furious. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him as he came deep inside of her. They collapsed on the bed together.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday Morning

It took Sharon long enough to figure out what to wear. She finally settled on a light pink blouse that hugged her breasts nicely and a beige a-line skirt. Now, Sharon couldn't figure out what to do with her hair, up or down, straight or curled. She sighed. "You're not getting any younger, Raydor," she said to herself in the mirror. _When did getting ready for brunch get so hard?_

She looked at her watch. She was running out of time. She opened the drawer. A hair clip, just the thing she needed. She pulled her hair back and started to get her purse together: wallet, phone, mints, compact mirror, makeup, tissues.

Rusty was asleep. Like most teenagers, he didn't believe Sundays started until the afternoon.

There was a knock at the door. Sharon went to answer it, and she saw Craig waiting, looking marvelous of course. He had on a dark suit with a green-striped button down shirt. The green complimented both his eyes and his tan. _Stop staring Raydor and let him in_. Sharon opened the door and took a step back. Craig stepped inside and kissed her gently on the lips. "Good morning, Sweetheart."

Of course, he smelled good, really good. Sharon was beginning to regret brunch already. She just wanted to stay inside with him. "Good morning," she answered, when she finally remembered to speak. "I'll just leave Rusty a note, so he knows where I am. He's still asleep. You know, teenagers."

Craig laughed as Sharon turned to walk into the living room and grab paper and a pen. He liked watching her ass as she walked away from him. _Why were we going to brunch again?_

She quickly returned, and they were off. He took her to his favorite brunch place, famous for their bottomless mimosas and infinite variations of eggs benedict.

They got to the restaurant and per Craig's request, they were seated outside on the patio with a great view of the nearby river.

"They have fried chicken benedict?" Sharon was stunned. She was also halfway into her first mimosa.

"Oh! It's good," Craig answered. "Although, I prefer their chicken and waffles dish or the skirt steak benedict, yum!"

"Chicken and Waffles?" Sharon was unfamiliar with this.

"You haven't had it before. Oh it's heavenly."

The waitress came to take their orders. Craig ordered the steak and eggs and Sharon tried the chicken and waffles. Normally, she would never order something so fattening, but Craig's eyes lit up when she mentioned it. It was worth a try.

Craig also ordered coffee and a carafe of water, which was very smart of him. It was easy to drink too many mimosas at this place, since they would refill your glass at any time, not waiting for it to empty first.

Sharon was already feeling a buzz, and the food hadn't arrived yet.

The waitress came by with a basket of breakfast rolls, perfect timing. Sharon dipped hers in some olive oil. Craig covered his role in butter. They chatted about their plans for the upcoming week. Craig had a conference in Santa Monica. He was to be gone Thursday and Friday. "Are you free on Saturday?"

"I am, unless someone gets whacked."

He chuckled. "Well, provided no one gets whacked, would you like to come out for a ride on my boat?"

"I'd love too."

Rusty woke up to an empty house. During the night, he thought he heard some kind of noise, but he figured it was just a wild dream. He opened the fridge. Bacon and eggs for breakfast. He made his meal and sat down on the couch to eat. What Sharon didn't know wouldn't hurt her. He saw a note.

"Rusty, off to brunch with Craig. Call if you need anything- Sharon."

Of course. Rusty sighed. Loverboy. Underneath his snarky demeanor, he was quite happy for Sharon. He had hoped his and Brenda's plan would work, but he never thought it would work so well. Maybe they had a knack for this kind of thing. He sent Brenda a text.

"Guess who's at brunch with Loverboy?"

Brenda and Fritz were spooning. They were having a lazy Sunday morning, still embracing each other from the night before. Brenda heard a meow. Time to feed the cat. She wandered out into the kitchen and filled his bowl. She saw her phone flash on the way back to bed.

Sharon was at brunch with Craig. They just can't get enough of each other. Brenda smiled and answered. "How sweet!"

Rusty sent back an emoticon of a face sticking out his tongue. Brenda laughed. "You'll understand, when you're a grown up." Rusty hated being called a kid. Brenda knew just how to get his goat.

She curled back into bed with her husband.

"I missed you," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I was just feeding Joel."

Fritz fell back asleep. Brenda fell into his arms, nice and cozy.

The entrees arrived. The steak and eggs came with hash browns and the chicken and waffles came with a fruit salad and a blackberry sauce. She cut into the chicken and took a bite. It was quite tasty.

"You should try it with the blackberry sauce and with the sriracha," Craig suggested.

"Blackberries on chicken?"

"It's so good."

Sharon was skeptical, but she gave it a try. It was surprisingly tasty. The blackberry sauce had honey in it, which mellowed out the tartness and paired well with the waffle. The sriracha gave it a nice little kick.

Craig broke the yolk of his sunny-side up eggs and began to eat. The steak was medium-rare, just how he liked it. This was a man's breakfast. Meat and potatoes. The best.

The waitress came to refill Sharon's glass. Sharon decided this would be her last one. Hopefully, no one got murdered today because she was in no mood to work. The patio was a lovely place to have brunch. The sun caught the light in Craig's hair perfectly. Sharon could just picture next weekend: Craig steering a boat, wind and sun in his hair, muscles glistening in the sun. The image made her smile.

The waitress came by, and Craig asked for the check. He paid it, while Sharon was staring off into space. When she came to, the waitress had already gone by. She didn't need him to pay for her, not that it wasn't appreciated.

They walked out hand and hand to the car. They both paused before getting inside, neither of them wanting the date to end. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he kissed her gently.

"I wish we could spend the day together," he told her.

"Why can't we?"

Craig didn't have an answer, so he simply kissed her again. They held each other for a moment, well several moments before they got into the car.

He drove to his house. He couldn't help but steal glances at her as he drove. Her skirt was starting to ride up her thigh. He pulled into his driveway. The house looked lovely in the daylight. Craig got Sharon's door, and they went inside.

He asked her if she wanted coffee. She said yes, and he started to brew it. They waited in the kitchen, not really talking, just stealing glances at one another.

"How badly did you want that coffee?"

"Not that badly."

They began making out instantaneously, her lips tasting like champagne. Sharon's hands got entangled with Craig's messy locks and Craig's hands found their way to Sharon's ass, grasping and groping her furiously.

He walked forwards, sending her backwards and within seconds, he had her on the kitchen table and began unbuttoning her blouse. He covered her in kisses as he hiked up her skirt and with one swift motion, he pulled off her panties and tossed them aside. She sat in front of him, half dressed and hair all disheveled. The sunlight shone inside from the windows. Sharon looked absolutely radiant. On Friday, it was pretty dark in his bedroom, but now, he could see her, all of her, well almost all of her.

He unclasped her bra and pulled it off. He greedily sucked Sharon's left nipple into his mouth and began to massage her right breast.

"Ohhh!" Sharon cried out as she enjoyed his work.

As he started to kiss her down her stomach, he could sense her excitement. She had a way of twitching underneath him. He slowed down, wanting to draw this moment out as long as he could. He left a slow trail of kisses across her hips and down her legs. He began to kiss her ankles and nip his way to her inner thighs, which parted instinctively for him.

Sharon looked up to see her curly-haired lover between her legs. The sunlight made his hair glow and cast his muscles in a shadow, making them appear even larger. He gave her a toothy grin as he bent over her, moving closer to her center. He reveled in the familiar smell and taste of pure femininity and began to slowly lick her.

Sharon's toes curled under as he got to work. Twice in one weekend, Sharon could really get used to this. Craig explored his lover's inner folds, quickly, but gently licking away at her as he caressed her with his fingers. She had a warm, velvety feel, and he wanted to explore her further. He pushed her legs up so her calves rested on his shoulders, and he burrowed his way into her wetness: licking, sucking, poking and prodding her.

"Ahhhhh!" Sharon grunted and growled as Craig had his way with her. She was completely exposed: lights on, naked on top of his kitchen counter, the cold granite sending chills down her spine. Her body was hot and cold at the same time, the sensations driving her mad.

Craig loved everything about devouring his lover: the way she tasted, the way she moaned and groaned for more, they way her hips rose to match his movements and her calves tried to pull him closer. He wanted her to scream, no to beg, for him. He abruptly stopped and pulled away from him. Her eyes were huge. He slowly began to rub her clit, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You like this don't you."

"Oh God!" Her heart was racing, and her body was on fire.

"Tell me how much you want it."

Sharon was unable to speak but her body said it all. Her eyes were fixated on his, sweat was dripping from her neck, her breath was short, and she just whimpered. Finally she managed to get out a, "please."

"Please what Baby."

"Please, devour me." Sharon's voice was soft, but her eyes were loudly begging for me.

He flicked her nub with his tongue. "You want me to eat you?" he teased.

She nodded vigorously.

He sucked her into his mouth, his tongue tracing patterns on her bundle of nerves.

"OH FUCK!" she screamed.

He resumed his work, sucking and fingering her.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" she yelled as his fingers found her g-spot and began to rub. Her hips were thrashing, her calves pressing into his back, and her screams got louder and louder. Craig drove himself into her, sucking her clit and fucking her with his fingers until she erupted all over his face. He kept going licking and sucking furiously until she came for him again. He pulled his mouth away but he kept his fingers inside of her, moving them in and out as she screamed and cursed through another orgasm. Finally, she collapsed on the counter.

He withdrew from her, his hands all sticky. Sharon was panting on the counter, heaving and completely out of breath. He grinned as he sucked her juices off of his fingers. Then he sloppily kissed his lover. Sharon was his new favorite dessert.

Speaking of dessert, Rusty was eating a giant banana split. Brenda invited him out to ice cream. When she heard Sharon was on another date, it proved to be the perfect time to get some juicy details.

"So they went out to brunch. What was she wearing?"

"Dunno. I was asleep when she left."

"Asleep!" How was she supposed to get any details out of him. "Did she say when she would be back?"

"No. She just left a note. He picked her up though. Her car was in the driveway."

"Did she say where she went?"

"Nope."

"How am I supposed to pry into her private life with so little do go on?"

"You're the detective."

Brenda shook her head. Well, the trip wasn't a total bust. This ice cream was really good. Brenda noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a beautiful woman, tall, black, wearing a very expensive skirt suit. Her hair was done up and she wore pearl earrings and had on an expensive watch. She looked like a million bucks. She must have noticed Brenda staring because she quickly approached.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Oh. Where are my manners? No, it's just that your outfit is exquisite." Brenda knew Gabriel had a penchant for nice clothes and who wouldn't like a beautiful woman in very nice clothes. Brenda had to investigate further.

The woman quickly smiled; of course, she had perfect teeth as well. "Oh thank you. My name's Angela."

"Brenda," she said weakly as she shook her hand. "And this is Rusty."

Rusty had his face buried in ice cream and suddenly looked up. "Oh hi."

Angela giggled. Rusty had ice cream all over his face. "Do you come here often?"

"I wish. I try to keep off of sugar," Brenda answered, which was true, kind of.

Rusty snickered and Brenda kicked him under the table.

"Don't we all." Angela licked her cone. She went with a modest scoop of German chocolate ice cream.

The two women got to chatting. Angela owned her own restaurant in Hollywood. It was a surf and turf establishment with a focus on local produce and sustainable harvesting. If they could make it from scratch, they did. Even the drinks at the bar were made from freshly squeezed juice. "If I had a still, I'd make the liquor too," Angela joked.

Brenda laughed. "Well, I'm sure your restaurant is lovely." It sounded amazing. They had a new menu every season and they brought in top chefs from around the world to create new specials.

"You should come by." Angela gave her a card. "Just call me when you want to come, and I'll save you a table."

"Why thank you." Brenda could feel the beginning of a plan forming in her mind.

Angela got a phone call. She had to go back to the restaurant. Her head chef and her day manager have gotten into it, again.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Brenda and Rusty." She was off.

Brenda had a grin on her face. "You know what this means don't you," She said to Rusty.

"You get to spend a night eating dinner at a place you can't afford," Rusty answered.

"No silly. We have just found our match for Gabriel."

Rusty sighed. Brenda was relentless. "Well, if her food tastes as good as she looks, Gabriel better get with her."

Brenda looked at him.

"What?"

After they were done with their waters, Brenda drove Rusty home. Sharon still hadn't gotten back. Hmmm!

Brenda drove home to her awaiting husband. She greeted him with a kiss, and he pulled her into the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Craig and Sharon were in a passionate embrace. Her legs were wrapped around his hips and he had one hand on her back and another on her ass. She moaned into his ear as he gnawed on her neck. He pinned her to the wall, eager to take her again.

"Could we get to a bed?" she softly whispered into his ear. Sex all over the house was fun, but Sharon didn't think her back could take it. He picked her up like a newlywed and carried her to his bed. They quickly began kissing and touching. Sharon began nibbling on Craig's bottom lip. They rustled and tussled, both eager to attack the other with kisses. Sharon reached into the drawer for a condom and put it on him. She then grabbed the bed sheet and pounced on him, pulling him under the covers. He grabbed onto her ass, guiding his way into her tight cunt.

She growled as he pushed his way inside of her and gripped the sheets tightly as he began to thrust. Her back was arched and her beasts bounced in a delicious fashion as he pounded her into oblivion.

"OHHH FUCK! FUCK ME!" she cried. She loved the feeling of him inside of her. He had an amazing body, and he knew exactly how to use it. He angled her hips, so her clit rubbed against his pelvic bone, driving her insane. He loved hearing her beg for more, and he really wanted to make her scream. He grabbed her hips and flipped her over, so she was on her hands and knees. His arms wrapped around her waist, and his lips crashed into her neck, his teeth sinking into her flesh.

He got closed to her ear and hissed, "I'm gonna fuck you until you can't see straight." And with that, he grabbed her hips and began to fuck her, driving his hips at a perfect tempo. Weight lifting made him quite strong, and the years he spent surfing gave him a lot of endurance. He was built to fuck.

Sharon was very vocal, groaning, hissing, cursing, shouting as his hips slammed into her ass. She hadn't been pounded like this, well, ever. Normally, she was not a girl to get down on her hands and knees, but she wanted Craig to have her however he liked. He pulled her close, his lips finding her ear, and he abruptly slapped her ass. He alternated sides, giving her a thorough spanking as he had her. Sharon shouted loudly, but she drove her hips into him, trying to get more. His slaps stung but the aftershocks made her delirious with pleasure. Soon, his hand slipped down and began rubbing her clit.

He rubbed her aggressively until she came, and then he flipped her over again and continued his assault on her tender flesh. Her ankles rested on his shoulders as he gripped her tightly and drove himself into her. Sharon could barely think straight, her mind and body overtaken. Craig was virile, aggressive and very talented, and Sharon was in for a long afternoon.

They fucked several times in many positions. Her favorite was when he pulled to the edge of the bed. He stood in front of her, holding her hips in the air as he pounded away. Her ankles rested on her shoulders, which gave her legs a much needed stretch.

After many orgasms, they collapsed on the bed both covered in sweat and bite marks. He pulled her close and kissed her neck. Her hand found his, and she closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trying to figure out how much should be smut and how much should be plot. Mostly plot in this chapter. The next chapter is a lot racier.**

Rusty wondered where Sharon was. Well, he didn't wonder for long. She must have gone back to his place. She must have been really horny. Rusty laughed and flipped on the TV. Time to veg out.

Brenda could barely lock the door before Fritz hurried her to bed. His mouth found hers and he could taste the ice cream. Leave it to Brenda to find the one place in LA that sells ho-ho flavored ice cream. He quickly pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in her matching demi-cup bra and lace panties. She returned the favor, pulling the undershirt off him.

He started nibbling on her neck. She moaned in his ear as he hurriedly moved down her body. His mouth found his favorite place, right between her breasts, and he kissed her tenderly.

"You always settle there," she said with a laugh. He pushed her onto the bed and continued to kiss her slender frame.

He kissed her thighs, calves, ankles and worked his way back up until he reached her hip bone. He bit it, causing her to give a little yelp. He pushed her knees outwards and settled beneath her golden curls.

He plunged in, his tongue making wide, swooping motions across her tender folds, getting her wet very quickly.

"Aahhhh" she gasped aloud as he got to work. She wriggled and writhed beneath him. Her calves pushed him further into her as her shoulders pinched together, forcing her hips upwards.

Fritz loved being in control. Normally, Brenda was quite bossy, but now, she was at his mercy. He used his thumb to slowly rub her clit as she thrashed about. She wanted it quickly, but he was determined to take his time with her.

Brenda was rather impatient. She came home expecting to lie on the couch with her food baby, but Fritz grabbed her and kissed her the moment she walked through the door. He gets her all hot and bothered just to toy with her. What a jerk! She moaned loudly as he pushed his fingers into her throbbing wetness.

Brenda got combative as her arousal built, but Fritz was not giving up control. Eventually, she relented, stopped bucking her hips and trying to push herself over the edge. She sighed and lay on the bed, waiting for Fritz to finish her off. Satisfied with her surrender, Fritz sucked her clit into his mouth.

"OH GOD!" In Brenda's head it was a shout, but out loud, it was a throaty whimper. Her hands dug into the sheets, gripping them tightly. Her breath was heavy, causing her breasts to heave. Fritz kept the pressure on her until she erupted. Her entire body tensed and then she sank into the sheets.

Across town, Sharon was enjoying her power nap. She rolled over, her head resting on Craig's shoulder. His arm slipped around her back, and he gently pulled her closer to his chest. He enjoyed having her close. It was starting to get late in the afternoon. Eventually, Sharon would wake up and head home, but for now, they could just lie side by side.

About twenty minutes later, Sharon opened her eyes. Again, she woke up in his bed, but she remembered falling asleep in it this time. She looked up at Craig and kissed his nose. "Hey, Baby."

"Hello yourself." He smiled. They shared a quick kiss.

"I should get going," she told him. He kissed her again, hoping to convince her to stay. "If you keep kissing me, I'll never get out of here."

"That's the idea," he said as he kissed her again.

Eventually, they got into the shower and put their clothes back on. He drove her home and kissed her one last time as she left his car.

"I'll call you about Saturday," he said as he drove off.

Sharon headed inside. She had a pip to her step and a grin on her face.

"Rusty, I'm home."

"You still live here?"

"Very funny."

"Craig must have a great house. Have you made it past the bedroom?"

Sharon didn't dignify that with a response, well other than sticking out her tongue.

Rusty laughed. He also sent a text to Brenda. "Guess who just got home from brunch." It was 5PM at this point.

Brenda couldn't say anything about Sharon. She spent her afternoon in bed as well. She texted Rusty.

"Go easy on her."

"Too late."

Monday

Monday of course was a day for murder. A cocktail waitress was found dead her car, which was parked in the Hollywood Hills, in the back of a 5-star restaurant. She didn't die in the car. There wasn't enough blood for that and there was no blood trail to the car. It looked like she was murdered elsewhere and someone brought her here, so she would be found. "Why drive a dead woman to her job?" Sharon pondered.

The media was all over the case. Provenza was fussing with them to respect the perimeter. Sharon was trying to get out of there before Taylor saddled her with a media liaison, again.

Naturally, the victim's husband was the first suspect, but when they got to their house, he was long dead. This was going to be a doozy. Sharon sighed.

Rusty had yet more summer school. It sucked but he was two years behind. Sharon thought if he kept his grades up, he might be able to make up a year, or at least get some college credit. It was time for Algebra. Algebra and summer did not mix. Rusty pulled out his notebook and got ready to take notes/stare out the window.

Craig worked out before going to work. He lifted every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. His routine was consistent. Wake up, drink coffee, get clothes and shoes on and head downstairs.

Craig started lifting in his twenties. His wife had left him with two young boys, and he needed some type of physical activity as he was often home with them. He didn't really notice any difference in his physique at first, but he did notice that women paid more attention to him. He liked the attention, and over the next two and a half decades, he added a lot of muscle to what was once a scrawny frame and netted a lot of ladies. But something was different now.

For the first time in a long time, Craig saw himself with one lady. It could easily be a time to slow down and slack off with the workouts, but Craig went into overdrive. He wanted to look better every time Sharon saw him. He started with jumping rope, then pushups, and then lifting time. His routines were carefully planned, mixing barbell lifts, dumbbells, bodyweight exercises and his cable machine to hammer his muscles every way he could.

Today was military press, pullups, dumbbell bench, dips and weighted crunches. After his session, which was gruelling, he ate breakfast, scrambled eggs, avocado, bacon, buttered toast and orange juice, took his shower, got dressed and headed to work. He got to his office, his secretary, Margaret, at her desk.

"Your coffee's on your desk."

"Thanks. Any calls?"

"No."

Craig went into his office and turned on his laptop, time to plan his course list for the fall. For the first time in a few years, he was teaching freshman English. He sighed. You never knew what you would get with freshman. Maybe a few would be great writers. Others wrote gibberish. Some would be too busy kissing his ass to read and then there were the party-hard kids who managed to be hungover every week.

Craig wanted to have a fun class, but a challenging one where everyone could grow. He needed 3-4 books depending on how long they were and he didn't want any of the usual suspects. No Shakespeare. He wanted there to be something knew for everyone. The first book would be the easiest book and would give Craig a chance to see how the class fared.

Time to think, but first, read Dilbert.

Brenda sat at her desk. She didn't have that much to do. They had a robbery suspect who was supposed to go to trial next month. She was supposed to meet with the ADA on the case and help with the strategy/last minute investigating, but the suspect copped a plea and ratted on his accomplices, so Brenda's work was done before it began. She looked out her office and saw Gabriel typing away. She needed to find away to get him to cross paths with Angela. How could she get him to the restaurant?

Tuesday

Craig was making plans for Saturday. He called Sharon, but she sounded stressed, the tired and hungry kind of stressed. There was someone- Chief Pope- as it turned out, yelling in the background. Craig said he'd call when she was less busy. Apparently, the body was found outside one of his favorite restaurants and the owner was not pleased that Sharon wanted to talk to every employee and a copy of the guest list.

"How could it be one of the guests or one of my employees?" the owner insisted.

Sharon sighed and resumed working. She could really go for something to eat.

"Well, do you know of any reason why someone would kill your employee, stuff her in her car and drive her to your restaurant."

"Obviously someone trying to ruin me."

"Like whom."

"One of my many competitors. I am quite successful," he said with an arrogant flair and a clearly fake French accent.

About an hour later, a man with a cart appeared.

"I'm looking for Major Crimes," he said as he walked into the murder room. Provenza looked up.

"What you got there?"

"Thai lunch boxes, eight in total."

"Did you just say lunch?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Already paid for Sir. Courtesy of a Craig Archibald."

"The writer?" Tao failed to see the connection.

"Sure, whatever. Where do I put these?"

Sanchez pointed to a table. Sharon heard the commotion. "What's going on?"

"Some Craig guy sent us lunch. Maybe he's trying to bribe us. I'm okay with that." Provenza looked at the labels. There were 3 chicken, 2 pork, two beef and 1 vegetarian. He went for the pork.

Sharon looked at the receipt. "He shouldn't have." She smiled.

"You know this guy?"

"I do." Sharon took a chicken lunch box and went back to her office. She should call him first, but it smelled delicious, and she was famished. It tasted amazing. There was a spring roll with dipping sauce, chicken curry, a salad, and steamed rice.

Sharon gave him a call. "Lunch for my whole team. You shouldn't have, although it's greatly appreciated."

"Well it sounded like you hadn't eaten in a while. I could hear your stomach growling over the yelling in the background, and I figured if I sent over only one lunch it would be like Lord of the Flies."

Sharon laughed. "Well, it might have been anyway, but this was really great."

They had a quick chat, and then she headed back to her case. She wanted to finish this asap. She was getting on that boat.

After lunch, she went down to see Dr. Morales. Flynn accompanied her.

"So your female victim was stabbed several times with long, very sharp knife, possibly a chef's knife, but I would need to do some tests to figure out more. It would be great if I had some knives to test with."

"I'll talk to Chief Taylor."

"Anyway. The killer was probably really mad. She was stabbed 30 times; the first one would have been fatal. I saw no signs of a struggle on her part, so she was either ambushed or wasn't expecting violence. She died somewhere between 10PM and midnight Sunday night. Her last meal was probably around 9PM and it was nice, chantarelle mushrooms, Bordeaux, foie gras."

"I thought foie gras was banned." Flynn did not understand the appeal of an obese duck liver. It didn't help that he was a vegetarian or on a new health kick.

"It is for restaurants to sell it, but people can make it at home. Perhaps, she was seeing a chef on the side."

"Or perhaps the restaurant sells it illegally," Sharon commented. "Is there a black market for foie gras?" _Now this could be the scandal of the century._

"Can you tell us about how her husband died?"

"Still working on that. I sent his blood work to toxicology. His fingernails were discolored. It might have been poison. TOD was at least two days before his wife."

"Wonder why she didn't call?" Flynn asked, sarcastically.

After a long day at work, Sharon headed home. Rusty had another paper to write, this one on A Room with a View.

"What did you think of the story?" Sharon asked him over a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Uh, it was okay, I guess." Rusty kind of skimmed it.

Sharon could tell he hadn't read it. She hadn't either, but it wasn't her assignment. "Do you know what you want to write?"

"Not a clue." Rusty didn't want to think about it.

Craig texted Sharon. "I know you're busy, but I was hoping I could see you before I go, lunch?."

Sharon wanted to see him too, but if she was going to get this case out of the way, she needed to focus.

"I want to see you tomorrow, but I want to get on your boat on Saturday more."

"Fair enough. Maybe I could bring you some ice cream? Ice cream is important for thinking, and it's a food group."

"A food group?"

"I'm a Professor. Everything I say is true."

"Well, Rusty could use some help with his paper, so if you want to visit, I'm sure he can keep you busy."

"I'd like that."

Sharon told Rusty. "Craig said he'd help you with your paper if you're up for it."

"If I'm up for it? A world-renown novelist is ready to help a street-rat with remedial English. Of course I'm up for it. Thanks Sharon."

"World renown?" He said he wrote novels, but I'd never heard of them before.

"You didn't google him before you slept with him?"

"Rusty!"

"I'm kidding, well kind of. Anyway, his books are a big deal." Rusty, of course, googled him before he and Brenda arranged the date.

Sharon googled "Craig Archibald," and was surprised to find that he was one of the best selling authors from 1999-2005 and his short story won a Pulitzer Prize in 2007. It was called Drive, telling the story of a exiled Russian doctor who came to America with family, earning a living as a taxi driver in Manhattan. Sharon ordered it. She wanted to see into Craig's mind.

Speaking of Craig, he went home, still unable to finish his course list. His shortlist contained, Persepolis, the Metamorphosis, Mrs. Dalloway, The Sound and the Fury, Don Quixote, The Castle and Dead Souls. He had a bunch novels that could be taught, but he needed a theme, something to tie them together so they weren't just a list of books he liked. He got tired of thinking about it and went home.

Wednesday

Sharon was trying to figure out why the two victims were killed. Were they killed by the same person? Did the waitress kill her husband before she met her own demise?

They started a list of common reasons for murder: money, adultery, jealousy/hatred. A random killing seemed unlikely. A chef's knife was not a mugger's typical weapon of choice. Morales said the knife was very sharp, likely taking out the casual homeowner's knife.

The team got subpoenas for her life insurance policy and that of her husband's, her phone records, gps data from her cell phone and car, her bank accounts, and Facebook account, looking for anything and everything that would lead to a cause of death.

As expected, she and her husband and insurance policies on each other, which gave her a reason to kill him, but who benefited from her death? _Maybe she got someone to kill her husband for her, she wouldn't pay and he offed her too?_

"This is interesting, Captain," Tao started.

_It probably isn't_ Raydor thought to herself. "What is it Lieutenant?"

"She's friends with a lot of waitresses on Facebook, but not all of them work for the same restaurant. On Wednesday, four days before she died, she became Facebook friends with three waitresses, all of them work for The Prickly Pear, and our victim received two phone calls from a payphone while she was at the Prickly Pear on Saturday night.

"How do we know she was there and not just in the area?"

"They're right by a cell tower."

"Let's see why she was at that restaurant."

Tao called them. As it turned out, she was their new waitress and had just begun Saturday night. Sharon arranged for the owner to come for an interview. While she was at the station, Sharon sent Flynn and Provenza to visit the restaurant and see if they could find out anything interesting. "Be on the lookout for foie gras," she told them.

"Yes 008," Provenza answered.

She looked at him.

"What? Chief Johnson's already 007."

Sharon shook her head. While they went to the Prickly Pear, their owner came to the station.

She was quite a looker, tall, thin, fancy clothes and top of the line accessories, purse, watch, earrings, etc.

"Are you Captain Raydor?" Now they were only a few feet apart. She spoke with a calm but confident voice."

"Angela Marshall. Thank you for coming. Shall we go to the conference room?"

Angela took out her phone and answered a text. "This will just be a moment, sorry. We had a shortage of bacon today, and my chef is trying to make some more."

"You make the bacon in the restaurant?"

"We make everything, well except the booze and cheese, in house." She smiled. She was quite proud of her restaurant, and it was a booming success.

"Well, let's make this quick, shall we. I'm sure you have a lot of work ahead of you. I understand Sarah Hinckley was at your restaurant on Saturday night."

"Yes. It was her first day as a new waitress. It's a shame too. She got along with everyone so well."

"Did you know she also worked at the Berkshire?"

"She was going to quit that job to work for me."

"Why would she do that?"

"Better restaurant, better pay, better work environment."

"Could you elaborate on the last one?"

"Everyone knows Chef Raul (the owner) is a total tyrant. He yells and screams at everyone, except his customers (I hope). I offer a much better work environment for my employees. At the Prickly Pear, everything runs smoothly from the top down. Everyone works to make it a success."

"And how do you do that? If you don't mind me asking."

"Easy. Everyone's pay is tied to the restaurant's success. I pay each employee a specified percentage of the profits and a bonus if we get over our target. The more the restaurant makes, the more they get paid. Having people work for tips doesn't work. They don't try any harder and service doesn't get any better. But if their success is linked to mine, then they'll bust their tails, and they do."

"And how's business lately."

"Couldn't be better. The restaurant has been packed non-stop. Customers love it and keep coming back for more. My reviews have been fabulous. You'll have to try it for yourself."

"Maybe I will." Maybe Flynn and Provenza were getting somewhere. Her interview felt more like a marketing campaign than a murder investigation.

"When she decided to work for you? Did her boss know she was leaving?"

"Well, I have no idea, but if he did know, he would have flipped his top. He hates it when people 'poach' his employees."

"Is that deemed uncouth in the industry?"

"Oh no. The restaurant business is built that way. Everyone is looking for the best opportunity, they are few and far between and when you get one, you must jump on it. Just last month, my sous chef got offered an executive chef in New York. He thought about turning it down on my behalf. I told him if he didn't take the job, I would fire him for being an idiot. You can't turn down a chance to make yourself a star, not in my restaurant anyway."

"But doesn't that hurt your business when people get taken."

"Not really. If anything, it elevates it. Everywhere he goes, every milestone he achieves, is a testament to my skill. It gives chefs a reason to want to work for me, and it puts the world on notice that people who work with me make it. After he left, a bunch of great chefs applied for his old job. I had pick of the litter, as they say. Restaurants need new blood. If everything's the same too long. It gets stagnant. I like to stay fresh."

"Did it ever occur to you that Sarah might have been a plant, sent by Chef Raul to get intel on your business?"

"What is this? James Bond." Angela laughed, then she realized it was a serious question. "There's no way he was trying to steal my recipes or anything like that. He's too arrogant to think that anyone else could make better food. He's also too smart to think he'd find something uncouth about my restaurant. Check it out. I follow every health code and procedure. My premises are pristine. My chefs very well trained. I got nothing to hide."

"What about sabotage? I know this seems bizarre, but we have two murders here and they're not quite normal."

"Two murders?"

"Her husband was killed three days before she was."

"How odd? Well, if she was supposed to sabotage me, she never did. Saturday night was perfect."

The interview ended.

Flynn and Provenza were chatting up the head waitress at the Prickly Pear. She was pretty, well-dressed, polite, hair neat and pristine. She had a great smile, long black hair, and big brown eyes.

"So Candice, how do you like working here?" Provenza asked before he bit into a chicken BAT (bacon, avocado and tomato) sandwich, put on homemade sourdough that was toasted and brushed with butter. It was fabulous.

"It's great. Everyone's nice. Service always runs smoothly. It's a lot of work though. There's always people here, people trying to get in here. On Saturday night, we had this one guy trying to pretend he had made a reservation. It was clear he didn't have one, but he kept trying."

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Flynn asked her.

"He was short, kind of fat, kind of bald, had a clearly fake French accent. That's about all I remember."

Flynn and Provenza looked at each other, sounded like Chef Raul came to pay a visit.

"Would you recognize him if you saw him again?" Flynn was about to dive into a beautiful salad: grilled portabello mushrooms, tempeh, fire-roasted peppers, onions, cilantro, and crushed garlic with a mango-tomato chutney on top. It was served with a side of fresh breadsticks .

"I think so."

Another waitress came by. "Chef Paul says he needs to talk to you. They might need to 86 something for dinner, again." Candice went to the back. (86 means they're out of a certain dish.)

"Can I get you gentlemen anything?" The new waitress offered.

"A mango Italian soda would be great," said Provenza.

"Mint tea," said Flynn.

The woman returned with their drinks.

"Did you know Sarah?" Provenza asked her. "She was a waitress here on Saturday night."

"Not very well. That was the only day we worked together. It's a shame, getting killed like that."

"Do you remember anything about Saturday night?"

"I remember she got a phone call. It must have made her upset because the smile on her face quickly disappeared."

"Do you know who it was she was talking too?"

"No. I asked her if she was okay. She said it was nothing, but I could tell she was lying."

The men paid for their lunch and headed back to work.

"Tell me you got something useful," Sharon pretty much pleaded with them. At this point, Rusty was here, waiting for Craig to come by. She needed some good news. She wanted this case over with.

"Well, it appears that Chef Raul tried to fake a reservation to get into the Prickly Pear the night Sarah was working. It didn't work. And whoever called her on Saturday night, said something to upset her, but no one knew who she was talking to or what he said."

Sharon sighed. "Well, that's something. Let's have Chef Raul return."

"Sanchez, Sykes could you visit his restaurant while he's here. I have a feeling there's something going on there that we're missing."

Just as Chef Raul arrived, angry as hell that he was pulled away from his restaurant, Craig appeared at Major Crimes. "Hey Rusty. Ready to get to work."

"Craig, you made it."

Tao did a double take. What was a top-selling writer doing tutoring Rusty and why had he sent us that food?"

Craig quickly introduced himself as a professor at UCLA and then headed with Rusty to an empty room.

"So you're reading A Room with a View."

"Yeah. I'm supposed to write this essay, but I have no idea where to start."

"Well, let's start with the story." Craig pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. "What was the story about?"

"Well, this girl went on vacation with her cousin and the cousin got mad over some room, and this guy offered her his room, but she got mad for some reason, and then the girl and the guy's son started hanging out and they fall in love or whatever and get eloped."

Craig knew that Rusty skimmed the book. He's a teenager and well, most of his students do that anyway.

"Well, that's the plot, but the plot isn't really the point of the book."

"It's not?"

"No. The plot is a tool that the author is using to deliver a message. It provides a way to discuss themes and motifs without expressly saying them."

"Why not just come out and say it?"

"That would be an essay. The plot and the underlying issues combine to create a work of art. We're going to work through the book and talk about why Foster might have made the choices he did, figure out what he was saying when he wrote his story."

"Okay."

"How about the beginning?"

After working through the story with Craig, Rusty realized there was a lot more to this book than he thought. Underneath the plot was a story about social status and how it influences how people interact and treat each other, freedom from religion and repressed sexuality.

"Know what you want to write about?"

"I think I have some reading to do before I answer that. I'm thinking about Charlotte."

"An interesting choice, what about her?"

"She was a brat the whole time, but out of no where, she decided to help Lucy and George run away and get married. Why?"

"That's a good question. I suggest you also look at Mr. Beebe. Looking at how Forster treated him might give you the answer to that question." He told Rusty he'd look at a draft once it was ready. "I think we've done enough work for today. How about some ice cream?"

Rusty never turned down ice cream, especially free ice cream. "You paying?"


	5. Chapter 5

**The first 2/3 of this chapter are plot-driven, but it gets really smutty towards the end.**

Wednesday Cont'd

Once Sanchez and Sykes got to the restaurant, it was clear that business was bad. The service was slow, even though the restaurant didn't have that many people with it. They chatted with the waiter. Apparently, business was good until the Prickly Pear showed up. Over the past several months, everyone's bottom line was hurting. Fewer people meant fewer tips, bills were mounting up, Chef Raul would yell even more, staff were quitting for other jobs.

"Like Sarah?"

"She had a new job?"

"She moved on to the Prickly Pear."

"Can't blame her. I hear the place is really nice. I've never eaten there though. Don't make that kind of money." He had a troubled look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Well, there was a rumor that Sarah and Chef Raul were having an affair. If she had ditched him, he would have really been pissed."

This was the break they needed. They called Captain Raydor who sent Flynn and Provenza to have a chat with Chef Raul's wife. He told her he wanted out of their marriage about a week ago. He said he had fallen in love with another woman, and he didn't need her anymore.

"Would you mind if we took a look at your husband's chef's knives?" Provenza added, remembering that a top chef will often keep a set a home.

"Take it all," she said.

They took the knives, just in case.

"It seems odd that he would leave his wife while he was in financial stress," Flynn said as they went to the car. "Surely, he would get stuck with alimony. How was he going to pay it?"

"With the insurance money, I bet."

They got back to the station and everything fell into place. The head waitress recognized him as the man she saw pretending to have a reservation.

The husband, as it turned out, had been poisoned with industrial cleaner, what you would use to clean industrial appliances, like those in a kitchen. The GPS on Chef Raul's car matched up with the payphone where the calls were made. Eventually, they found the motel where they had their liaisons.

Under the pressure, Chef Raul confessed. Sarah had promised that if he helped her off her husband, she'd give him enough money to save his restaurant. He told his wife it was over, thinking they would start a new, but then, Sarah saw a better deal. Why stay with him when she could join a new restaurant. Apparently, she had started seeing the head chef at the Prickly Pear. She used Raul as a stepping stone to what she wanted to have. He wasn't going to have it.

"Why did you leave her in your parking lot?" Sharon asked him.

"No publicity is bad publicity."

Sharon sighed. _Well, Chief Pope is going to have to find somewhere else to eat._

After a long day, she got home. She was surprised to see Rusty and Craig making dinner.

"Lobster mac and cheese coming up," Rusty said.

She saw lobster shells sitting on a cutting board in Ziploc bags. WTF. "I'm going to use them to make a bisque," Craig answered the question before she asked it.

The kitchen smelled delicious, butter, cheese, lobster, garlic, scallions, all of it blending together in her nose.

Craig had made a garden salad and seared some chantarelle mushrooms to go with the mac and cheese. Dinner was delicious. The panko crumbs on top of the mac and cheese were the perfect finishing touch to dish. Craig mixed them with parsley and parmesan cheese and brought over a bottle of wine. There was peach soda for Rusty.

"He made the soda himself. He has this soda syphon," Rusty pointed it out. It looked like a penguin.

"I hear you caught a killer today," Craig said with a smile.

_How was he so wonderful? _Sharon thought to herself. He helped Rusty with his homework, made a glorious dinner, and somehow had the perfect smile, not to mention sun-colored hair and athletic body.

"We did, and Chief Pope is going to have to find a new restaurant."

"It was the Chef?" Rusty was surprised by that.

"He killed her with his chef's knife. I wouldn't want to eat there."

Craig and Rusty laughed at that. "Hopefully, she wasn't on the menu?" Rusty joked.

Sharon looked at him.

"What? Too Soon?"

Craig laughed at that. He could always appreciate an Archer reference.

"How's your essay going?" Sharon asked Rusty, trying to change the subject.

"It's going great. Craig had a lot of good ideas, and he bought me ice cream."

"You're spoiling him," Sharon gently chided. _He's good with Rusty too! _Sharon was in heaven.

"I like spoiling people," he flashed her a toothy grin. He bit into the mac and cheese. The rosemary and the tarragon played off each other just as he wanted them to. He thought of adding truffle oil, but decided it would overpower the dish. He was right. The plate in front of him was just as he wanted it. It was cheesy and gooey with a nice crunch on top.

The trio eating together was quite a scene. Like A Room with the View, they defied social conventions. A famous novelist eating dinner with his married girlfriend and her ward was not an every day occurrence for Los Angeles. Despite the odds, the three belonged together and were having a great time.

"I got invited to a charity auction next week at the Prickly Pear. I was thinking of buying a table. Would you and Rusty like to come?" _What a small world._

"What's the Prickly Pear?" Rusty asked.

"It's a new restaurant, opened a few months ago. They make everything in house."

"Everything?"

"Everything but the booze and the cheese, although I know the owner, and she said they want to start making the mozzarella in house as well. They make bread, bacon, sausage, the cold cuts, the juice. They even grow the herbs on the roof."

"It sounds really good."

"It is. I was there opening night. The place was packed, actually, it's always packed."

"It sounds nice," Sharon said. She had never been to an opening night. She was beginning to realize that Craig came from a different world.

"They're raising money for Doctors without Borders, fancy food, live music, speeches to guilt people into writing checks."

"I wouldn't know what to wear." Sharon didn't own anything fancy enough for this, and neither did Rusty.

"Don't worry about that." Craig had a friend who loved to shop. She could find something perfect for Sharon.

"Do I have to wear a tux?" Rusty didn't know about tuxes. They looked stuffy and boring.

"Yes, but we can rent you one."

Rusty thought about it. "Can we go Sharon? I don't like the idea of wearing a tux, but the food sounds really good."

"Sure."

After dinner, Rusty headed off to his cell phone. Sharon cleared the dishes. Craig came behind her and kissed her on the neck. "I'm really looking forward to this weekend." The salty air, the bright sun, and he was hoping that Sharon would be wearing a skimpy bathing suit. Well, no matter what she was wearing, he planned on taking it off.

"Me too."

"I think you'll like my boat. I was thinking that Rusty might want to come to the beach with us in the morning and we could spend the evening just the two of us."

"I'd like that, but what will I do with Rusty."

"I thought about that. The YMCA has teen night on the beach. Bonfires, s'mores, the whole things, a way of keeping them out of trouble. He could bring a friend."

"That sounds like fun. I'll ask him."

He gave her a soft kiss. After some coffee, Craig headed home. He had a long drive ahead of him tomorrow.

Rusty was working on his essay. Sharon was sitting on her couch, trying to think. Everything with Craig was so wonderful, but what would his friends think of her, a police Captain who chases killers for a living. What if she didn't fit in to his world?

Rusty came out for a snack. He could see the look on Sharon's face. "What's eating you?"

She sighed, just trying to think.

Rusty looked at her.

"Do you know what Craig sees in me?" She asked him.

Rusty rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. You think that Craig is out of your league and you're afraid his friends won't like you, and your relationship will crash and burn."

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." A Room with a View felt relevant all of the sudden. "Look, Craig clearly likes you, and he wouldn't invite you to dinner with his friends if he didn't think they'd like you too. Instead of thinking that you don't belong, you should think about all of the reasons that you do."

"Thanks Rusty."

Rusty grabbed some cookies and headed to his room. He had work to do.

Thursday

The conference was about to start. Craig was stacking his plate with free food. He sat down as the announcer began.

The talks went until lunch, some good, some not so good. His favorite discussion was lead by a professor from Vassar on how to teach freshman English. Lunch was steak skewers and a roasted vegetable side dish. The vegetarians were fussing that their dish was just a box of vegetables. What else were they going to eat?

Craig sat down with his dish. Beside him was a colleague.

"I love conferences," she said.

"Really?" Craig only went so that the university would stop bothering him about never going to conferences. Apparently, you're not in academia until you waste time and other people's money sitting around doing nothing and calling it "enrichment."

"I get free food, a nice hotel room, away from my screaming children. It's like a vacation."

"But your husband's at home?"

"It's like a great vacation."

They laughed. Craig had an empty nest, so conferences didn't provide him the same salvation, but he could understand the appeal.

When he wasn't at panels, Craig was making arrangements for the perfect weekend with Sharon. He had his boat detailed, and his secretary went shopping for everything he needed.

Sharon had paperwork to fill out for the plea deal. She was relieved. In a couple of days it would be her and Craig and them on her boat, alone.

Rusty had a draft of his essay done. He wrote about how Charlotte helped Lucy and George to redeem herself. She spent her whole life being snooty and judging people, and she realized her own behavior divided two people who were clearly in love. Her helping them was her way of telling her society to stick it. Mr. Beebe proved to be her foil. He was this pleasant guy, unlike Charlotte, who saw the good in everyone, but he thought people belonged in their place. He didn't think Lucy and George should flout society by running away. He thought they should stay as they were. Rusty concluded that Mr. Forester was trying to say that sometimes nice people can perpetuate problems instead of solving them and people who are unpleasant can grow and surprise you. In Forester's world, nothing is how it should be. Somehow, Rusty's world was similar.

He e-mailed the draft to Craig after school. He then went to Major Crimes. He got a text from Brenda.

"How's it going?"

"Good. Craig's taking Sharon and me to the beach this weekend. We're getting on his boat."

"That's nice." Brenda was at work, trying to figure out what to do about Sarah and her husband's estate. According to Chef Raul, he killed the husband's on the wife's request. If that were true, her husband's estate belonged to his family, but if she were innocent, then his estate belonged to her and combined with her estate which belonged to her family. Of course, the two families were feuding and Brenda's team was supposed to investigate to figure it out.

They were working with SID to try and figure out exactly how the husband got poisoned, looking for any evidence that his wife was in on it.

While she was waiting for the reports to be done, she was working on another project, getting David into the Prickly Pear. She went to their website. Damn, this place was pricy. _Love is money._ Brenda looked at the website. Next Friday, the restaurant was going to be closed for an event. Brenda clicked on the link, Doctors Without Borders. She looked at the price of a table- holy crap. That wasn't happening.

Brenda got another text.

"Craig's taking us to the Prickly Pear next Friday. Some charity event."

"Is he getting a table?"

"I think so. Why?"

"This is the perfect chance to introduce Gabriel to the owner. I'm sure she'll be there."

Rusty sighed. "You're always scheming aren't you?"

"Like no other." Brenda had her plan. She just needed a little help from Craig.

Friday

The weekend came around. Craig drove home and tended to his garden. He gave Sharon a call. "Hey Babe, I just got back. I'll be ready to pick up you and Rusty tomorrow morning."

"Great." _Shit_! Sharon was thinking. She was scrambling to figure out what to wear.

"Make sure you bring you're appetite because we'll be going to my favorite beach breakfast shack."

"I will. Good night."

Saturday

The next morning, Craig beat the sun and arrived at Sharon's condo. He brought coffee, sure Sharon and Rusty would be sleepy. He also put a pillow and blanket in the backseat in case Rusty needed a nap. Rusty helped Craig load up the trunk, with their bags. Rusty climbed in the back seat and went to bed. Sharon started sipping her coffee.

They drove to Craig's favorite beach. He parked the car and found some beach chairs and an umbrella for them to put their stuff under. Sharon got a book out to read. Craig took the opportunity to rub her with sunscreen. "I don't want you to get burnt," he said as he kissed her behind her ear. She returned the favor, taking her time with his pecs and abs.

Rusty shook his head, put on his own sunscreen and hit the water.

Craig took his surfboard into the water. He liked hitting the beach early. Too late in the day and the beach was too crowded and too many impatient teens appeared, cutting the line, causing fights. Craig liked the early crowd better. They had respect.

Rusty went for a swim. He saw Craig hit the waves. Not bad for an old timer, Rusty thought. Eventually, Rusty was ready to come in. He ran to the umbrella and grabbed a beach towel. Sharon looked up. "Enjoy your swim."

"Yeah. I could eat though."

"I'm sure Craig will be back soon." She tossed him some peanuts to eat while they waited.

Craig put his board back and then came to the umbrella. "Ready to eat."

Rusty hopped out of his chair. Sharon laughed. They headed to the Shore Shack. Craig ordered the breakfast tacos, soft shell tortillas, filled with bacon, egg, refried beans, guacamole, salsa and sour cream. They came with a side of tater tots. Rusty got the French toast- stuffed with strawberry chutney with a side of sausage and hash browns. Sharon went with the breakfast burrito, with an veggie omelet, cheese, bacon, guacamole, salsa and sour cream inside.

The three ate at the counter. The meals came with fresh orange juice and coffee. "This French toast is so good," Rusty said as he stuffed his face. They put a little mint in with the strawberries. Rusty covered his plate with syrup.

Sharon bit into burrito. It was cheesy and chewy and very tasty. Craig started with his tacos. He ended up with food all over his mouth. After they ate their breakfast, they headed to the marina.

They got to Craig's boat. He had a weekender yacht. He bought it at a boat sale a few years ago and fixed it up himself. He stripped it down and built it back up, putting in new appliances, plumbing, furnishing, etc. He did everything except the paint. He left that to a professional paint shop.

Sharon was taken back. "It's lovely." The boat's name was Virginia Woolf. How fitting.

"Shall we?" Craig took Sharon's arm in his and led her to the boat. Rusty ran ahead, excited to get aboard. He'd never seen a real yacht before, much less get on one.

He ran to the top of the craft. There was a pirate's hat aboard. Of course he put it on. Craig laughed as he showed Sharon the deck. She looked out. The birds were flying. The water was pretty calm. There were a few crafts out already, but most people were on the dock, sitting back and drinking, chatting, etc.

Craig found Sharon and kissed her. "I can't wait until tonight." She kissed him back. "You are covered in sand," she told him with a laugh.

Rusty was having fun, playing with the steering wheel, running about the deck. It was like he was a boy again.

A couple approached the boat. "Craig!" The booming voice yelled out. Craig had been entangled with Sharon, her hands in his curly, sandy hair and his lips on her neck. He said, "That must be Tom and Amy."

"Hey guys," he said as he came to the edge of the boat. "Long time no see."

"I know, your ass is never here."

"I'm here now."

"Who's the lovely lady and what is she doing with a bum like you?"

"Tom, Amy, this is Sharon and Rusty." At this point, Tom and Amy had come aboard.

"This boat is so clean, unlike ours."

"That's cause we use ours," Tom ribbed.

"Would you like to join us for lunch? We're having a fish fry."

"Yes!" Rusty yelled excitedly. He loved fried fish.

"That sounds nice," said Sharon.

"We'll meet you on the dock at 1PM. Then it's cast off time." Tom and Amy went back to their boat.

"Want to go for a spin before lunch?"

Sharon nodded. Craig got the boat ready and they were off. He showed Rusty the controls and how to steer. Craig looked great behind the wheel. Shirt off, sun in his hair, sunglasses on, he was ready to roll out. Sharon explored the boat. He had a sound system, a little kitchenette, a bar, and a lounge area. It was nice. Sharon went up to the deck where she saw Rusty steering the boat.

Craig was coaching him. Sharon stood by her man and he slipped his arms around her. "Come here gorgeous," he hissed as he kissed her neck. The water was nice and calm. There were some young'uns speeding around, but it was mostly serene. The sky was blue, a few clouds in the air. It was warm, but not blazing hot. They had to re-apply sunscreen though. They'd be out all day. Craig was quite thorough with Sharon. He didn't want her skin to peel.

"It's almost lunch time," Craig noted. He turned the boat back towards the dock and let Rusty park it.

They got to Tom and Amy's boat, which was pretty chaotic. They had people everywhere, many of them had been drinking all morning. Amy was scrambling to get things ready. Sharon went to help her. They chatted as they cooked and drank margaritas. Sharon did more cooking. Amy transitioned to her margarita. Tom took the boat into the open water. The ladies got the fish and fries out and people drunkenly stumbled to get plates.

Sharon had haddock. Rusty had prawns and Craig went with the catfish. Each of them had a healthy serving of cajun fries. After lunch, they mingled with the guests for a bit. Tom returned to the dock so that people who were ready to head out could go. The rest kept on partying.

Sharon, Craig and Rusty got off the boat. They checked into their hotel room. Craig got a room at the Hilton. He planned on spending the night on the boat with Sharon, so he wanted somewhere for Rusty to be able to sleep in peace. They took their showers and got changed into street clothes. They hit the boardwalk. Rusty saw laser tag, and he was off.

Craig saw a giant dinosaur. He decided to win it for Sharon. He knew the games were rigged. He worked in an arcade as a kid, but he also knew the tricks to winning. He bought a round. He had three attempts to hit the target and make it snap first one bounced off the target, failing to move it. The second one was perfect and so was the third. Craig got the dinosaur for Sharon, and he grabbed a tiger for himself.

They walked down the boardwalk hand in hand, stealing kisses when they could. The giant animals were a bit of a nuisance. Eventually, Rusty rejoined them. He ran into a kid from his summer class who was with his parents. "They invited me to dinner. Can I go?" Rusty wanted to leave the lovebirds alone.

"Be good Rusty."

"I will be."

He was off. Craig and Sharon were alone. They put the animals in the hotel and headed to the stores for some window shopping. Craig noticed a beautiful dress that Sharon had been eyeing. It would be perfect for dinner next week. He made a note of the store, so he could return later. "I thought we could have dinner on the boat tonight," Craig told her as they headed back to his car. They drove to the dock.

Craig wanted to surprise her with dinner, so he had her relax on the dock while he cooked the food below. He made a ceviche with oysters, fresh lime juice, scallions, and tomatoes. He left it to chill in the fridge. He then made a quick marinade for the lamb chops using apple cider vinegar, brown sugar, olive oil, salt, garlic, onion, and crushed black peppercorn. He trimmed the lamb chops and added them to the marinade, leaving them in the fridge was well. He prepared the vegetables. Then, he set the table, setting up the candles, mood lighting and cueing the music. He heated up the grill, grilled the lamb chops and the vegetables. He grilled bananas rubbed in brown sugar to go in the dessert.

He finished the ceviche and plated the food. He opened the Chardonnay, poured it into the decanter and got Sharon for dinner.

She looked amazing, wind catching her long, brown hair. She wore a simple yellow sun dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Craig had on a blue button down shirt, leaving open the first couple of buttons and black slacks. He led her down to the dining area, which was also the lounge.

"It's beautiful," she said as she saw the candles, soft lighting, wine- which was always beautiful, and her delicious-looking plate. She washed her hands, and they sat down to eat. Craig had put the ceviche back into the oyster shells. Sharon took a bite. "It's so good." They started with the ceviche. Like the first time they met, the oysters had a way of getting them in the mood. After the oysters came the lamb and the vegetables. The lamb was perfectly grilled, the mint and cilantro enhancing it. The vegetables were tasty and spicy and everything was so pleasant. Sharon washed it down with a big glass of wine.

Ray Charles played in the background, setting the perfect stage to what was going to be a passionate night. Sharon and Craig didn't talk much. Their eyes said it all.

"How did you get to be so wonderful," Sharon asked him, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, I had plenty of time to practice." They laughed. Once his boys were in school, Craig had plenty of time to learn a variety of trades: how to build, how to cook, pair wines with food, and so forth. Once they graduated and moved out. He had time to travel, write, and go to shows. It was fun living like a bachelor, but now he was ready for something more. He wanted to share his life with someone, and out of no where, she found him.

After dinner, Craig brought out dessert: caramelized bananas with vanilla ice cream with a dark and white chocolate, mint, chipotle sauce. Craig made a big bowl for the two to share. Sharon took one bite and was in heaven. "This is ridiculous," she said as she dug in her spoon for another bite. After dinner, they headed back up to the deck. The boat was on autopilot.

The moon was rising, and the sun was setting. They briefly shared the sky together. Sharon turned towards Craig and kissed him, her hands finding his shoulders, his hands finding her waist. The kiss started nice and slow, the duo lazily exploring each other's mouths. As the wind blew harder, their passion ignited. Sharon started kissing his neck and biting him. He took of his shirt and pulled Sharon closer. They ended up lying on the deck, his hands slipping under her dress as she muttered and moaned into his ear. They tussled on the deck. It was warm from being under the sun all day. He pulled her panties off and began to rub her between her legs.

"AHHH!" She gasped loudly, caught off guard by his brazenness. He slipped his finger into her velvety folds and began to fuck her with them. Her face turned bright red and her skin flushed. Her pink nipples were hard and pushing against her bra. She was eager to fuck, but she thought they should get to bed. What if someone saw them? It was getting dark, but it wasn't that dark. She opened her mouth to speak, but a throaty groan escaped instead. Craig looked into her green eyes and smiled. His lips found her neck, and he began to alternate kissing and nibbling on her as his fingers kept her mind like jelly.

"You want more, don't you," he hissed in her ear as his other hand went to remove her bra. She wriggled and writhed beneath him as his hand found a hardened nipple and began to pinch it and tug on it, making her hiss a string curse words. His head found her other nipple and he began to suck on it. Her dress was more of a necklace now; it was hiked all the way up. "Lift up your arms." She followed his command, and he pulled the dress over her head, leaving her naked on the deck. He kissed his way down her stomach to her aching wetness and began to run his tongue along her outer lips. Sharon looked up at the sky and groaned. The moon was big and bright, and the stars were starting to make an appearance. The cold air felt nice as it moved across her body.

Craig plunged into her, his tongue greedily devouring her clit. Sharon's hips bucked forward, pushing herself into him. _How is he so amazing? _Sharon thought as he had his way with her. She never had a lover who was so insistent on pleasing her, nor so talented at it. _I really should return the favor, well, not right now._

If it wasn't obvious, Craig loved going down on Sharon, her scent, her taste, her moaning and groaning. He just couldn't get enough. His fingers plunged into her, and as he flicked her clit with his tongue.

"OH FUCK!" she cried out. "OH FU-UUCK!" His fingers kept going as he kissed his way up her body. He found her left nipple and began to suck on it. Sharon's hands burrowed Craig's curly hair and she pulled him closer. "Oh YES! Keep doing that," she hissed. She arched her back, pushing her breast closer to him. He switched to her right side, his fingers starting to slowing down. He wanted this to last as long as it could.

Sharon was on fire. Her face was red, her breath short, sweat dripping down her back. Craig turned Sharon around, so her back was to his chest, and she was sitting on your lap. His lips found her neck and started to nibble on her his hands kneaded her breasts gingerly. She whimpered and moaned for more. "I'm so close," she cried out. She started to grind into him. She could feel an erection building in his trousers. Sharon turned around and unzipped Craig's pants. She pulled out his throbbing member and began to stroke him. He grunted as her hand moved gently up and down. His lips found hers, and his hands cupped her ass. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the taste of her juices.

He kissed her cheek and then started nibbling on her ear. "You want to cum for me, don't you?" he hissed into her ear as his hand slipped back down to her cunt, rubbing her folds roughly.

"OH GOD YES!" Sharon started grinding herself against his hand. She was desperate. Her core aching, her nipples throbbing. She was ready to burst. Craig flashed her a toothy grin and lied down on the deck. He pulled on Sharon's hips. She slid forward as he pulled her to his awaiting mouth. She straddled his face and began to ride his tongue. His hands grabbed onto her ass and he began to knead her tender cheeks. It didn't take long for him to make her cum. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer as she let out a scream and began gushing all over him. He guzzled every drop that he could, the rest of her juices covering his face. She crumbled, lying on her back as Craig moved beside her. She pulled him to her breast and held him close as she caught her breath.

When she recovered, she saw her blue-eyed lover gazing at her. She looked him up and down. His muscles were tense, his body nice and tan, and he was hard, quite hard. Sharon gently scratched his chest, her long red finger nails grazing his flesh. She kissed her way down to his hip bone and pulled his boxers off. She got on all fours and tugged at his hips. He knelt in front of her, responding to her cue. She kissed the underside of the head, before she sucked it into her mouth. He was salty and a little sweet. Her tongue swirled around the head, carefully teasing him. It had been a while since she had given a blow job, and she was eager to please. Her tongue quickly made its up and down his shaft, her hand soon to follow. He let out a groan as she sucked him back into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, careful not to catch him with her teeth. Craig gently moved Sharon's hair out of her face. Her hands found his ass, it was nice and firm and quite sizable. She gripped his flesh as she pushed his hips forward. She went down as far as she could and moved up and down, quickly and sloppily, getting her saliva all over him.

"Oh FUCK! YEAH!" He growled as she got to work. He could feel an orgasm building. Her mouth felt fantastic, warm, smooth, and the ridges in the back of her throat were amazing against his tender flesh. Watching the perfect curve of her ass as she moved back and forth didn't hurt.

Sharon could feel him pulse in her mouth. She could tell he was close. She slowly moved her head backwards, so just the tip was in her mouth. She started to stroke him, slowly at first, but she started moving faster and harder.

"Come for me," she hissed as she pulled her mouth away from him. Her eyes locked into his. He was very close. Just when he was about to explode, she pulled her hand away, leaving him panting. She smirked at him and paused for a moment. Then she sucked him back into her mouth, moving quickly and needily. He grabbed her head and began pumping in and out of her mouth. His lust overtook him. He needed to cum, NOW!. "OH FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He pulled out of her mouth and began to stroke himself viciously. Soon, he erupted, all over her face and chest. She licked his seed off her lips and smiled. _Mission Accomplished!_

The moon shone on to the lovers as they lay on the hardwood deck, nude and covered in each other's juices. Sharon's head rested on Craig's chest as he held her close. "I want you, naked and in my bed."

"Well, we're halfway there," she said with a grin.

He scooped her into his arms and carried her below to the bedroom. Before, he had a crappy mattress on board because he was the only one who ever slept in it. He had is secretary get something nice while he was at the conference.

He set her on the bed. He wanted more wine. He came back with two glasses, and they had a drink. "That was fun, but my back is killing me. That deck was not a forgiving surface."

Craig laughed. "No it was not. I'll have to give you a massage." Sharon turned around. Craig's hands found her shoulders and began to rub. She purred loudly for him. Then, of course, her phone began to ring.

"Do I have to answer?" Sharon sighed. Craig grabbed her phone. It was Rusty.

"Hey, Dude. What's happening?"

"Can John stay at the hotel with me?"

"Sure kid, just don't break anything. I left some money in the drawer. Why don't you catch a movie or something. Sharon and I will come get you tomorrow morning."

"Sound's good." Rusty could go to the movies, or pig out on room service. Ooh the possibilities.

Craig hung up the phone and returned to his lady. "It was just Rusty."

"Oh. We shouldn't have just left him."

"He's fine. He and his friend John are going to see a movie." Well Craig didn't know what they were doing, but as long as they didn't wreck the room, he didn't really care.

"That's nice," Sharon muttered as Craig found the knot in her lower back. Her attention quickly shifted to Craig's excellent handwork.

"Bend over," he instructed. Sharon slumped forward, allowing Craig to apply more pressure on her back. She grunted and growled as his hands got to work. "How does that feel?"

"So good!" She groaned as he moved down to her legs.

"Your hamstrings are tight, too." Craig worked Sharon over from head to toe, until every muscle was relaxed. He took his time and she was very grateful. She turned him around. Now, it was his turn for a massage. She could keep her hands on him forever. She spent extra time on his pecs and his ass. They weren't the most tense, but they were very nice to touch.

After she was done, he turned around and kissed her, pulling her hips towards him, as he fell on top of her. They wrestled back and forth on the bed. Eventually, Craig let Sharon win and she began to bite his chest and grind her hips against his. Craig could feel another erection building. He wanted to have Sharon. He opened the drawer by his bed, hoping there would be condoms. Luckily, the draw was almost overflowing. He had the best secretary ever.

He rolled a condom onto himself and began to nibble on Sharon's breast. "Ride me."

Sharon was more than happy to oblige. She pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips, carefully guiding him into her wetness.

"OH FUCK!" He groaned as he felt her warmth around him. Her cunt was nice and tight.

Sharon slowly began to buck her hips against him. She moaned as her clit found his pelvic bone. Craig loved it when Sharon was on top, especially when the lights were on. He could see all of her delicious body, her soft curves, pale and smooth skin, and her freckles were adorable. His big hands found her small waist and he held onto her hips, gently holding on to them as he thrust his hips towards hers.

Craig looked at her, longingly, like a Rottweiler would look at a steak. He wanted every inch of her flesh and he was going to have her, over and over again. Sharon met his gaze, her small hands landing on Craig's firm shoulders, her hair brushing against his chest as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss. He greedily sucked her bottom lip in his mouth and began to nibble on her. His hands found her round, firm ass and he began to grope her incessantly. She gasped into his mouth as he kneaded her sensitive skin.

Sharon was very hot and bothered at this point. She felt like she was in her twenties again. She was ready for her release, and she knew just how to get it. She pulled her mouth from Craig's and leaned back, her hands behind her back. She ground herself against him, her clit once again finding that sweet spot against his hip. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as lust overpowered her. Soon, she cried out and was gushing all over her lover. After her orgasm subsided, she rolled off him and grabbed her ankles. Craig knelt in front of her, rubbing her tender folds with this thumb.

"Your cunt's nice and wet for me," he said with a smirk. "You want me to fuck you."

She nodded readily. She wanted him all night. Ever since Sunday, she hadn't been able to get him out of her mind or his wonderful cock.

He spread her legs, grabbed her hips, and plunged into her. She was so wet that he slid right in, her wetness crashing into his hilt. "AHHH FUCK!" she yelled, the sensation driving her wild.

He looked at her. Her eyes big and bright. He kissed her on the mouth, sloppily and began to slowly buck his hips against hers.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" she coed as he began to pick up the pace. Her legs found their place around his waist and her arms on the back of his shoulders He leaned forward, pushing her knees towards her chest, and he began to thrust harder and faster. Sharon's skin was hot to the touch. Her breaths were heavy and short and her heart was racing. Craig had a very masculine scent to him, spicy, earthy, a little reminiscent of whiskey, and it made Sharon really horny.

"Oh GOD! OH GOD!" she yelled as he pounded away. He had angled his hips just right and was rubbing against her g-spot with every thrust. She leaned back and groaned, loudly. It wasn't long before she was cumming, again. Craig held her close as she came, but he kept thrusting. She was sopping wet now. It was hard to stay inside of her, her juices everywhere.

"You're so fucking wet," he told her, as his fingers brushed against her, getting covered in her juices in the process. He easily got three fingers into her and began to thrust them into her. She grunted. Craig flipped her onto her hands and knees. He was still hard, and he wanted to pound her. He really wanted to enter through the backdoor, but he wasn't sure how she'd feel about that, also he didn't pack any lube. He gently guided her forward and slipped back into her cunt. His hands found her waist, and he began to thrust. He was going to fuck her until he was satisfied. The angle afforded him the perfect opportunity. He was able to get nice and deep into her tightness and hammer her quite easily. She yelled and grunted as he had his way with her. Sharon was in heaven. She loved it when Craig pounded her on all fours. It felt so good. Sharon could feel the blood rushing to her clit yet again.

"OOH FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Sharon cried as her hand found her clit and began to rub. She could feel another orgasm building and she wanted it, desperately. The only thing on Craig's mind was cumming all over her, and he was going to fuck her like a whore until it happened. His hands grabbed her ass and he began to pull her closer to him as he pounded her, increasing the intensity. Sharon started to drive her hips back into Craig, trying to get it even faster. The two slammed into each other, needily, selfishly, both trying to get off. Sharon was first, again. She yelled out as she began gushing all over the sheets. Craig grabbed her hips and didn't stop. He went as hard as he could, pile driving her with a wonton abandon. He grabbed her shoulders and gripped them firmly, so he could really give it to her. Eventually, he was ready. He flipped her onto her back, pulled off the condom and shot his load all over her, starting with her breasts and working his way down. She was covered in him, and she looked fucking fantastic.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Rusty and John went to the pier. There were lots of young people out, most of them in their early-mid twenties. John spotted two girls looking their way. He smiled. "Come on Rusty. They're looking at us."

Rusty had been preoccupied by his words with friends game and hadn't noticed. One girl was a redhead, the other a brunette. Both girls looked to be around 19 or so. Rusty tucked his phone in his pocket, and they descended.

"I'm John, and this is my friend Rusty."

"I'm Sandra and this is Lexi."

"What kind of name is Rusty?"

"Probably the same kind of name as Lexi."

"Touche."

"So what are you ladies up to tonight?"

"Nothing, just hanging out."

"Well, until Sandra's ex comes with his new ho, and she makes up some lame excuse as to why we have to leave."

Sandra rolled her eyes.

"Can we buy you two some drinks."

"Yes," Lexie said as she lead John to the bar. Rusty didn't think this was going to work, but John had someone's ID. A few minutes later, the bartender came back with a pitcher of beer, and they got to work.

Sharon was exhausted. Her muscles were sore; her brain was fried, and she was a total mess. _I must look so gross right now,_ she thought, but she was too tired to get up for a shower. Craig had quite a grin on his face. He leaned over and kissed Sharon's forehead. "Come here, Sexy," he hissed as he pulled her close, her back reaching his chest. His lips found the back of her neck, and he began nibbling. It wasn't long before his hand was running up and down the length of her thigh, trying to gauge if she was ready for more.

Sharon whimpered, still tender from their earlier bout.

"How about a shower?"

Sharon weakly nodded as Craig went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. He came back for Sharon and carried her with him. Sharon was relieved that she didn't have to get up herself. The hot water hit Sharon's back as she turned to face Craig. They took turns washing each other. Sharon loved moving her hands across his chest and his nice bubble butt. He started to spring into action, ready for round two. Sharon could hardly believe how insatiable he was. The shower ended and Sharon began to dry herself off. Before she could put her towel down, Craig lifted her over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom. The night breeze hardened her nipples as she was carried to the bed. Craig stripped the top sheets of the bed since they were rather sticky.

His lips found hers as they fell onto the bed. Sharon moaned into his mouth as Craig's hand found the small of her back and began to rub. She growled as he covered her in kisses.

"I want you," he hissed in her ear as his hands traced along her stomach.

Sharon could only smile as Craig's lips found her neck and began to nibble on the top of her chest. He found his way to her nipples and began flicking them with his tongue, causing Sharon to gasp. He cupped her breasts in his hands and softy groped them. Sharon's legs started to widen.

Craig took his time. He wanted to enjoy Sharon as long as possible, which meant he needed to pace himself. His lips found the small of her back. He loved being behind Sharon. She had a great body and a perfect ass, nice and round, perfect balance between firm and soft. He bit her tush, causing her to yelp. He quickly began to cover her tender flesh in kisses. He slowly planted kisses up her spine to the nape of her neck.

Sharon couldn't get enough of his kisses. She wanted him, all over her, everywhere at the same time. She turned around, so she was facing her mate and she kissed his jaw. Her legs surrounded his hips. She was ready for him.

He rubbed his erection against her sex. She was nice and wet. He put on a rubber and slowly pushed his way inside. Her back arched, and she grunted loudly as he entered. They started off slow and easy, kissing and groping each other as their hips slowly found their rhythm. Sharon's hips started to move faster and faster. She rode him intently, eager for another orgasm. Craig's hands found her ass and gently squeezed it. He leaned back and enjoyed Sharon taking charge.

She was getting close. She closed her eyes and her head leaned back as her clit rubbed furiously against Craig's hip bone. "OH! FUCK!" she cried out over and over as she was just on the edge. Before long, she was gushing all over him. She rode out her orgasm and then she began to slow down. He kissed her and then he flipped her onto her back. Her ankles rested on his round shoulders as he began to buck against her.

"Cum for me," he hissed as he pounded away at her.

"Oh God! Oh GOD!" She shouted as he drove his hips against hers. Somehow she found herself on the edge of another orgasm. Her hand slipped between her legs and she furiously rubbed herself until she climaxed yet again, and then she sank into the sheets.

Craig sloppily covered her in kisses as she caught her breath. He held her and kissed her neck until she was ready for one more time. His hands found her hips and he pressed his way, deep inside of her. He fucked her doggie style. He went hard and fast as they moaned and groaned incessantly. Before long, he shot his load and they collapsed on the bed.

Rusty was never much of a drinker. Some times his clients would bring him alcohol, but he let them do most of the drinking. It made it easier for him to escape if need be. He drank his beer slowly as the others chugged away.

Sandra and Lexi were babbling/gossiping about a bunch of people Rusty and John didn't know. John was excited though. He was sure that Sandra was DTF. Rusty drank his beer, not paying much attention to the girls until a couple had approached them.

"What are you dating 12 year old now?" The guy mocked. The girl just laughed as she smoked her cigarette. She sounded like a real floozy.

"Better than the 6 year old she used to date," Lexi retorted as she poured another beer.

"You went from me to these scrawny wimps."

"Who are you calling a wimp?" Rusty might be scrawny, but he's no chicken.

"Oh please, I could take you down with my eyes closed." The jerk went on about how Sandra was a loser and she'd never get any better than him. She looked like she was about to cry. Rusty told him to piss off. He got angry and squared up. He threw a punch, which missed, and that was all he got in. Rusty made quick work of him. The floozy was cracking up.

"Dude, you just got beat up by a little boy." She lit another cigarette.

"Let's go," he hissed as he walked away.

Sandra couldn't help but smile. He finally got his. Lexi was rather impressed. For a skinny guy, Rusty could throw a decent punch.

The rest of the night was less eventful. They talked and milled around the boardwalk for a while. Eventually, the girls caught a cab home, and the boys headed back to the hotel.

Craig was alone at the ship's wheel. He was bringing them back to the dock. They would be in by sunrise, could get Rusty and start making their way towards Los Angeles. Sharon woke up to realize she was alone in bed. She got up and began to wander. She saw one of Craig's shirts and put it on. When she got to the deck, the cold air sent chills down her legs. It was easy to find Craig, manning the ship in just his boxers. He was too damn cute. Sharon enjoyed the view for a moment, then she went up to him and slipped her arms around his waist. Sharon's head rested at his shoulder and she enjoyed the salty air as she stood in the wind.

The morning eventually came. The two lovebirds got dressed and brought the boat back to the dock. They headed back to the hotel to get Rusty. John's parents picked him up. The hotel room was in one piece. The trio drove home, stopping for breakfast sandwiches along the way.

Brenda and Fritz were at home eating lunch.

"A charity event? Brenda, you hate those."

"No I don't." She insisted.

"Then why do you always say you're in Atlanta visiting your father when you're at home."

"Well, I just didn't want to go to those events. I don't hate them ALL."

"Why's this one so special?"

Brenda smiled. "This one will be in the Prickly Pear."

"That new restaurant. We could just go." Fritz was amused. Brenda was in it for the food.

"We should, but anyway, the owner is really nice, very pretty and single. I think she'd be perfect for Gabriel."

Fritz sighed. Brenda was at it again. "More matchmaking?"

"Yes! Anyway, I'll need a new dress."

"Of course you will," he muttered. He shook his head. When Brenda had a plan, no one stopped her.

Monday

Rusty drove himself to school. Sharon got ready for work. Her routine was normal: wake up, shower, get dressed, coffee, fruit and yogurt for breakfast, but she didn't feel like she was all there. Something was off.

Craig was in his home gym. He had Saturday's lift to make up: squats, romanian deadlifts, barbell glute bridges, and calves as well as his normal Monday lift to do today. He decided legs in the morning and his Monday's lift would be after dinner. The weight felt a bit heavier than usual this morning. Craig didn't feel like he was 100% awake. After his lift, he took a shower and made breakfast: scrambled eggs, bacon, toasted bagel, fruit, milk, and coffee. Today was going to be a long day. There was a lot of paperwork he had put off between the conference and the trip to the beach. He was not looking forward to it.

Craig got to work and his secretary already had a list of messages from him. He took the stack from her as he walked into his office. He saw a mountain of paperwork.

"Gross," he grumbled as he sat down.

He started the forms and he meant to finish them, but he just got bored. "If anyone asks," he told his secretary, "I'm on an important Skype call."

He turned on his monitor and started to watch Arrested Development.

Sharon's work was uneventful. Again, Chief Pope was going on about budget cuts, so Taylor was running around looking for ways to save money. He almost died when he saw the coffee machine in Major Crimes until Sharon reminded him, yet again, that it was a present. The team had their mandatory skills work for their counter-terrorism response certification, yet another way of saving money, so it was just Sharon and Provenza in the office, while the rest of the team was away.

Lou was quite pleasant actually. He was content with free coffee, a newspaper, and no scumbags to handle.

After work, Sharon came home and made a simple dinner for her and Rusty, bacon wrapped chicken breasts with a side salad. She could just stick it in the oven, use the timer, and Rusty loves bacon.

They sat down for dinner. Rusty was ecstatic: crispy bacon, tender chicken, happy teenager. Sharon, however was distracted. She was cutting her food, but not really eating it.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh!" Sharon snapped back into reality. She had no idea where her brain had been, but it had been somewhere else. "Oh I was just …."

"You got it bad, don't you."

"Got what bad?" Sharon was confused.

"You're totally lovesick. Every time Craig is gone, you go off onto another planet."

"I do not," she defended, although she totally did. She started reminiscing about being on the deck with him Saturday night, and her brain totally drifted away again.

"Earth to SHAR-RON!"

"Rusty!" Sharon dropped her fork on the floor.

He laughed and said, "thanks for dinner. I'll be in my room."

Sharon sighed. Why did Craig have to be at home? Why can't he be here, with me?

Craig lifted again before dinner. He was still not quite himself, which was odd. He was always in the zone for gym time, but today, his brain was not with him. He went to look in his fridge for dinner. He saw ground beef: spaghetti and meatballs. He started to spice the meat when his phone rang.

"Hello. Hey honey, what's going on?" Hearing Sharon's voice was enough to wake him up.

"I've been a mess all day. Not paying attention; head in the clouds."

"Me too. I could barely get through the day."

Craig's stomach growled. Putting phone on speakerphone. He continued to prepare dinner.

"Are you busy tomorrow morning?" She asked him.

"No," well he had today's work to do then, but it could wait a couple of hours.

"Want to come over tonight for dessert?" Sharon was soliciting a booty call. There's a first time for everything.

"That would be great. What time, should I come by?"

"9:30?"

"Perfect. See you soon." Craig put the meatballs in the oil and began to sear them. In another pot, he boiled some water.

About 15 minutes later, Craig was eating a bowl of spaghetti. He looked at the time. He needed a shower and to get going.

"Dessert? Why did I say dessert?" Sharon cursed herself as she got to the kitchen. She really just wanted sex and some post-sex cuddling. She started making cupcakes. Hopefully, they'll be done before he gets here. She had a box of red velvet cake mix. After stirring the ingredients, she poured the batter into the tray and stuck it in the oven. Now to make the frosting.

Rusty smelled chocolate as he did his homework. He went into the kitchen to see cupcakes in the oven and a bowl of frosting in the fridge.

Sharon was taking a shower.

"Lovesick cupcakes?" Rusty didn't get it, but he was ready to help her eat them. He turned around and noticed the candles on the table and the wine in the ice bucket.

"Someone has a date." Rusty went back to his room. Hopefully, he could get a cupcake before Craig got there.

Craig put on a simple button down shirt, blue with green stripes and jeans. He brushed his hair and headed out the door.

Sharon got out of the shower and threw a dress over her head. She rushed to check on the cupcakes. Perfect. She took the out and then went back to her room, makeup, hair, etc. She came back and put the cupcakes on the cooling rack. She did the dishes and then looked at the time, 9:15. The cupcakes needed more time to cool before she put icing on them. Rusty came out. He didn't speak, but his eyes said it all.

"I'll bring you one when they're ready."

Rusty grinned and went back to his room.

The doorbell rang. Sharon opened it and Craig immediately swept her into his arms and kissed her. She moaned in his mouth and smiled as he set her back down.

"They smell delicious."

"I bet they're ready for icing," she said as she went to the fridge. She took out the cream cheese frosting and put it into her piping bag. She quickly frosted each cupcake and then brought one to an awaiting Rusty.

"Shall we?" Sharon said as she returned to the kitchen. Sharon look fantastic. Her hair was down and one lock fell in front of her eyes. She had on a little black dress that hugged her curves and made her eyes and skin stand out. Craig saw his dessert alright. He slipped his arms around her waist and went in for another kiss. His lips were nice and soft and his hands firm as he held her close. The cologne he had on smelled really nice, spicy, earthy.

After a couple of minutes, Craig broke the kiss. "I am dying for one of those cupcakes."

Sharon laughed and she got two little plates. Craig opened the wine and poured it. The cupcakes were delicious, and the frosting was just right. Craig got a bit of it on his upper lip and Sharon wiped it off with her thumb.

The wine was nice and cold, just right for washing down the fluffy cupcakes. They chatted about their day for a bit but this didn't take long. They made it to the couch and Sharon put on some jazz. She turned to him and kissed him, intently. She knew exactly what she wanted tonight. He grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap, his hands groping her ass as her hands unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest. Sharon started to moan as Craig kneaded her tender flesh, her hot breath hitting his ear, driving him mad with lust.

Rusty snuck into the kitchen for another cupcake. They were so good. He slipped back into his room, leaving the lovers be.

Sharon ground her hips onto his as their tongues danced about. She could feel his hardness pressing to her leg. He started nibbling on her neck. "Oh God!" she panted into his ear. "That feels good." Sharon was on fire. Everything about Craig, his smell, taste, touch, drove her wild.

"I want you so bad," he hissed into her ear as his hand slipped between her thighs.

"Have me," she husked into his ear. He did not need to be told twice. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, her head resting on his shoulder. He set her on the bed and swiftly pulled off her dress, leaving Sharon in her black lace underwear set. Sharon pulled off Craig's pants, and the duo undressed each other rapidly.

Craig's lips explored Sharon's body, starting with her lips and making his way down her neck, across her collar bone, breasts and down her stomach. Each kiss felt like an ember on her skin. "Oh GOD!" Sharon groaned. She was very wet and ready for Craig to take her. He started to kissing her thighs and calves. Sharon was quite intoxicating. He wanted all of her. She opened her legs for him, and he began to lick her, slowly tasting her as his tongue swirled around her inner folds.

"AHHH!" She cried out as his tongue started to tease her clit. His mouth felt amazing, but she really wanted something larger. "FUCK ME!" she begged. He looked up at her; her eyes darkened. Craig opened her bedside drawer, found a condom and put it on. Sharon grabbed her knees with her hands, opening herself for him. He pulled her hips to his and began to push his way inside. "Yes," she moaned as he filled her. She pulled his body close, her lips crashing onto his as he began to thrust. He quickly found his rhythm as she bit his chest and scratched his back. Sharon was so close. She was ready to burst. Her hips started raising to meet Craig's thrusts and soon, she was gushing.

Craig didn't skip a beat. He pulled her on top of him, and she began to ride him, her hips bucking intently. She felt amazing. It wasn't long until she had another orgasm. Craig was soon to follow. They collapsed on the bed, side by side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the slow updates- my life has been a shit show lately. Anyway, back to the story**

Craig and Sharon fell asleep nestled like spoons in a drawer. His head rested on her shoulder, his curly locks hanging by her neck. The light shined through her bedroom window as the morning interrupted their sleep.

Rusty was eating yet another cupcake for breakfast and slowly getting himself ready to go to school.

Sharon woke up first. She had to get to work. She took a shower and got dressed. When she came back, she kissed Craig on the forehead, gently waking him up. "Rise and shine."

His baby blue eyes looked at his lover and he smiled. "Come back to bed," he muttered as he pulled her closer.

She gave him a quick kiss. "Time for work, silly!"

"I think it's time to play." He gave her a devilish grin as he scooped her in his arms, kissing and nibbling on her."

"I have to … go … to ..." Sharon gave up. Work was going to have to wait. Her suit came off quickly, piece by piece as Craig stripped her. He planted kisses down her stomach and to her thighs. She writhed beneath him, enjoying his warm touch.

Craig wanted to spend all morning on his lady, but he knew she had to go eventually. His hands grabbed her hips, and he began to devour her, his wide tongue, making its way across her velvety folds.

"AWWW!" Sharon cried out as she pushed her hips forward. She got very wet, very quickly as he moved his tongue in circles around her clit.

Craig kept this up for a couple of minutes; then, he put on a rubber and pressed his way into his lover.

"FUCK!" she whimpered, loudly, as he filled her. His teeth found her shoulder and he began to nibble on her as he thrusted vigorously

Sharon's hips rose to meet his and they went at it. She pulled his mouth to hers for a hungry kiss and their lips were locked together.

_I should be getting ready for work _Sharon thought to herself, but Craig felt amazing, and she wanted to fuck him, all day long. She broke the kiss and began to moan into his ear. "Fuck Me! FUCK ME!"

Craig grabbed onto her hips and began to thrust faster and harder. Sharon's hips rose to meet his.

"Give it to me," she hissed. She didn't know what came over her, but she needed him, now!

He flipped her onto her hands and knees and began to pound her relentlessly. Greedy for more, she pushed back against him, meeting his thrusts eagerly. She cursed and moaned as he had his way with her, and soon, she was gushing all over the sheets. Craig followed suit and then collapsed on top of her.

Sharon always had the best smile after sex. She was happy and very relaxed. Craig kissed her nose and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm late," she said with a laugh when she finally confronted the clock.

"Just turn the clock back when you get there," Craig said with a cheeky grin.

She ruffled his hair, and then they got into the shower. It was time to go to work, for real this time. Sharon had to put on another suit and she was out the door. Craig went home to change. He would be getting to work late that day.

Margaret was fielding Craig's calls. His agent wanted to know how the book was coming along. The dean's secretary wanted to know why he hadn't finished his paperwork yet. Even his tailor wanted hime to come in for a final fitting. _And of course his ass ain't here. _Margaret sipped her mocha.

Across town, Angela's general manager was trying to deal with the guests for the Make a Wish foundation event. People wanting to know where they were seated for the charity event this weekend: who was at their table, who wasn't at their table, which celebrities were coming, what was the menu. She made quick work of them, making each of them think they were at the best table with the most important people, and she promised "very fancy" menu options. _Glad to know everyone focuses on the spirit of giving._

In her office, Angela was preparing her menu. There would be plenty of hors d'oeuvre followed by a four course menu. She needed to cover everyone from meat snobs to vegans and keep up with all of the allergies. She sighed. _I'd much rather feed the kids than these insufferable wankers._ "Now that I think about it," she said aloud, "that's not a bad idea." She started flipping through her calendar, looking for potential dates.

Sharon finally got to work. She picked up coffee and a muffin on the way and when she strolled in, her team was at work with ADA Baldwin prepping a case for trial.

Flynn was cross. There was a pending motion to exclude evidence that he and Provenza acquired. The defense attorney alleged that they seized a stolen painting without probable cause that it was in fact stolen. Baldwin was questioning their every move. Flynn was not amused.

Provenza was surprised to see the Captain coming to work so late. _Who is she? Brenda?_

"Good day everyone," Sharon said as she made her way to her office, her voice genuinely cheery, which was odd. Usually, she was feigning cheeriness to annoy Provenza. Everyone was baffled, but no one asked her where she had been. She got to her office and began to review the case file.

It seemed like an easy case to Sharon. Provenza Flynn saw the painting. Flynn asked to take a look. The "owner" said go ahead. When he did, he realized it was probably real, and he seized it. What's the problem? _Wait a minute!_ She had no problem with Flynn and Provenza work. _Was she feeling alright?_

"And what makes you an authority on Italian art?" Baldwin grilled Flynn.

"Well I took an art class offered at the community college."

Provenza stared at him.

"The teacher was hot," Flynn admitted with his classic smirk.

Provenza sighed in relief.

"You couldn't wait for a warrant?"

"What if he was getting ready to sell it? It was quite valuable."

"Isn't there an exception for things in plain view," Tao interrupted.

"When did you go to law school?"

Tao gave up.

Hobbs came by, ready to discuss her case when she saw the kerfuffle.

"I don't see why you couldn't have waited for a warrant?" Baldwin whined.

"What's the problem?" Hobbs sat her box down, realizing her case wouldn't get addressed until Baldwin was on her way.

Flynn and Provenza seized a stolen painting without a warrant and now the defense wants the painting excluded from evidence.

"How did they seize it?"

"The owner invited us into the house," Flynn started. "I saw the painting. I asked him if I could take a closer look. He said help yourself. When I looked at it closer, it looked like a real Rembrandt to me, the one that was stolen from that gallery last year. When I flipped it over, I saw Rembrandt's signature, so I seized it.

"He said you could look, not touch," Baldwin argued.

"He said help yourself, which sounds to me like an invitation to take a closer look at the painting, including the back of it. Once Flynn realized it was probably stolen, he was allowed to seize it. Plain view doctrine."

Tao smiled.

Claire sighed, having nothing to argue about, and went off to write her brief.

Brenda went dress shopping for Friday's charity event. She wanted something to stand out. Formal wear could be so drab. She wanted something fun. She went from rack to rack, black, grey, black and white, black. None of these would do. In the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red. She turned and saw a red dress. She grabbed it and tried it on. She hated having to zip up her own dresses. It was such a hassle, but when she turned around in the mirror, she saw a beautiful dress that hugged her body just right- perfect! Fritz would love it. All she had to do was cut off the price tag before he saw it. She had shoes that would match at home; she just needed to get her hair done and she was all set.

Craig finally showed up to work.

"Where have you been?" Margaret chided. "Everyone's been looking for you."

"That's why I wasn't here," he said with a laugh. "I was picking up something for Sharon."

Margaret's ears perked up. She was rather curious.

Craig showed her a black case and inside was a stunning diamond necklace.

"Woah! Isn't that a little fast." Margaret would freak if she got a gift like that within a month of dating someone.

"It's a loan from the store. It's for the charity event."

"That will catch everyone's attention."

"Precisely." Craig also ordered the dress that Sharon was eyeing when they were at the beach. It should come in Wednesday.

He finally got to work.

Wednesday

Sharon took Rusty to pick out a tux to rent.

"I look like a penguin," Rusty fussed

"All men look like penguins in tuxes."

"Then why wear them."

"Because penguins are awesome."

"Thanks Sharon. That was very inspirational."

"I try."

Rusty eventually settled on an tux, and they were off.

The week dragged on. Finally, it was Friday. Brenda was typing away at her computer. Gabriel was at his desk wondering why they were going to this thing in the first place. _Since when did the Chief care about charities? _He wondered if she was up to something. Well, whatever it was, he'd have to wait and see.

Brenda went home early to get ready. She took a quick shower and did her hair, put on her dress and did her makeup.

Fritz had it easy, shower and put on suit. He turned to face his wife. "You look fantastic." He leaned in for a kiss.

Brenda made it a peck. "It took me forever to get my makeup right. You better not smudge it."

He laughed and gave her a quick kiss. "Now, how could I possibly smudge your make up?"

She gave him a dirty look and then went to make sure she had everything in her evening purse: phone, makeup, gum, a pen and notepad in case she wanted to jot something down.

Fritz kissed her bare shoulder and the back of her neck. "No make up here," he said with a smirk. Brenda gently batted him away as she got herself together.

Raydor Residence

Sharon went to her closet to grab one of her black dresses when she noticed a garment bag at the back of her closet. _What could this be?_ Sharon opened the bag to find an emerald green gown, and not just any dress, the one she had been eyeing at the store. _How did he know?_ She tried it on. It was a perfect fit. The dress was strapless, leaving her shoulders and collar bones completely exposed. _If only I had shoes to match?_ Sharon looked in her closet, hoping to find a decent pair of shoes, and of course, there was a new box on the floor of her closet as well. She opened it to find crème-colored shoes. Of course, they fit her as well. She looked at the bottom. Jimmy Choos, whoa! _When did Craig do all this? He hasn't been here since Tuesday._ _He must have had help from Rusty. _

The doorbell rang. Rusty opened the door to a dapper looking Craig. He got a hair cut, so you could actually see his eyes.

"Sharon!" Rusty called out. "Your Loverboy awaits you."

Sharon sighed. _Oh that boy! _She stepped into the living room, looking radiant. Her hair was up, in a neat bun, emphasizing her neckline. Craig greeted her with a kiss. "Do you like the dress?"

"It's fabulous. You shouldn't have," Sharon blushed. Rusty rolled his eyes. Craig took out a box.

"It's just missing one last detail." He took out the necklace and put it on her. Before she could protest, he said, "It's a loan from Tiffany's so don't freak out and don't lose it. I'm putting on the safety chain in the back in case the clasp gives out. "Perfect," he said as he stepped back. The diamonds commanded attention, but they had to fight out with the mesmerizing duo of Sharon's green eyes and dress. "Shall, we? Our limo awaits." Craig did not want to have to drive home, not when there was an open bar to be had.


	8. Chapter 8

Fritz had a hard time driving to the Prickly Pear. Traffic was crazy; cars weaving everywhere. The parking lot was no better. There were paparazzi all over the place, security guards trying to keep them back, D-list celebrities trying to get their name in the papers, while the A-listers were making their way to the open bar.

After showing his invitation, Fritz was able to drive into the main lot. Fritz gave a key to the valet and the couple made their way inside. It was easy for them to slip past the paparazzi. Sandra Bullock was in attendance and the cameras were focused on her. When they walked in the door, they were quickly escorted to a sign-in where they got their table assignment, gift bag and supplemental information about the charity.

They made their way to the coat check and then their table. Brenda looked fantastic in her red dress. Fritz couldn't wait for this thing to be over. _The real party will be in our bed._

Angela had too many things to do. She was trying to make sure her chefs had everything they needed, the servers were squared away, the guests were happy and that there were no embarrassing scenes for the paparazzi to document.

She could really use the night off and a nice glass of scotch, but that would have to wait.

A limo pulled into the parking lot. Cameras were lined up, waiting to see who would emerge.

"Don't look at the camera. The flash will take your eyes out," Craig cautioned as he got ready to get up. Reality just sank in for Sharon. There were a lot of people here, a lot of cameras, and a lot of limelight. She wasn't sure if she was ready for the center stage; too late. It was go time.

The driver opened the door. Craig used him as a shield from the camera as he ushered Rusty and Sharon inside. "Relax," he whispered into her ear as they went inside. Sharon gripped his hand tightly and off they were.

The tabloids were tweeting out about the night and the photos hit the internet in minutes. Famed novelist Craig Archibald had a mystery woman and a teenage boy in tow. "Secret family?" Craig offered a flashy grin but no explanation as they made their way inside.

After making their way through the greeting station, the trio got seated to their table.

"What would you like to drink?" Craig asked his lover as he set a kiss on her cheek.

"Whiskey and soda sounds great right now."

"You got it." Craig went to the bar and grabbed three drinks, one coke, one whisky sprite and one brandy. On his way back to the table, an attractive woman stopped him.

"Long time no see," she said as she stepped into his path.

"Hey, Meredith, how are you doing?" Craig had forgotten about a potential downside to bringing Sharon to this event. A lot of his exes would be here.

After some small talk, Craig made his way back to his table. Sharon looked around. These people were rich, famous, young. She felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb. Meredith followed Craig with her eyes as he made his way back. She didn't know who the lady was with him, but she had on an exquisite necklace.

Rusty saw the tower of food and made his move. He filled a small plate with spinach and cheese pastries and some beef skewers. He took a bite before got back to the table. Oh so good! The meat was juicy, the cheese was melty, the crust of the pastry was flaky.

Gabriel had a whiskey on the rocks. Brenda saw Angela, of course looking fabulous in a top of the line dress, and went and got her attention.

"Angela, how are you?"

"Brenda, glad you could make it."

"If you have a minute, there's someone I'd like to introduce you to."

"Sure." Angela probably only had a minute before something else came up.

"Angela, this is David. David, Angela."

_Oh boy_, Fritz thought. Brenda was at it again. She was such a meddler.

David set his whiskey down and looked up. Angela was stunning, perfect hair, eyes, clothes.

"A pleasure," he finally said, when the words came back to his mouth. His hand firmly took hers.

Angela smiled. He was cute. "I hope you enjoy the food."

"I'm sure I will." Their eyes caught each other for a moment. Then of course, Angela's sous chef came out, looking frazzled as hell.

"What do you mean, they're having trouble with the lobster! Well, you have to excuse me." Angela smiled at David once again as she made her way back to the kitchen.

David watched Angela as she walked away. His eyes followed her until she was out of sight.

Rusty shook his head. Brenda was at it again.

A familiar-looking man in a suit approached their table. "Craig! How the hell are you?"

"Jay, long time no see." Sharon was stunned Jay Leno was standing right beside her.

"No Shit. It's like you fell off the grid."

"You know how it goes. You start writing and then you just lose track of everything."

"Since when do you write?" Everyone cracked a laugh.

"Where are my manners?" Craig started making introductions.

Rusty was amazed at how different people looked off air, without all the make-up and the lights, and the HD. Although, stage or no stage, Jay did look somewhat like a bulldog.

A woman came to the podium to say that they would be starting the program soon.

"Time for the bar," said Jay.

Craig and David followed. The speeches were sure to be dry and boring. Jay took a shot at the bar and then got a glass of scotch. Craig got himself a daiquiri and he got Sharon a mojito. David got himself a whiskey and coke and grabbed Brenda a glass of Merlot. They went back to their seats as the woman came back.

And then, it all began. A boring man appeared to introduce a slightly less boring man who introduced a somewhat interesting woman who talked her life story and how she got involved in the Make A Wish foundation. Then she started talking about some of the kids who got their dreams fulfilled because of this program, and there were a couple of aww! moments. After the applause, another woman came up talking about their goal amount, how much money they have already raised, and ways they could contribute, other than giving money which was of course appreciated.

Brenda looked ready to fall asleep. Rusty was snickering at her. Craig was wishing he had taken a shot with Jay or two. David was peering around, hoping that Angela would reappear.

Finally, it was time for dinner. The waiters came and brought the first course, salads. There was a vegan garden salad and a pear and goat cheese salad with walnuts on top. They were lightly dressed and the produce was very fresh. It had been plucked out of the ground the day before.

The chatter began again. Sharon was still stuck on how many celebrities were here. When she saw famous people, it was usually a bad sign. Someone got murdered. Some celebrity got wrapped up in it. But this was something else.

"Look at Louis," Craig whispered into Sharon's ear. The little Bullock was not amused. "He reminds me of Provenza, never smiling."

Sharon giggled. "Oh Stop!"

The waiter came around to see which entree they wanted: either salmon, filet mignon, pork confit, or the wild mushroom risotto with grilled vegetables.

Brenda got the pork, Fritz the salmon, David the steak, Sharon the salmon, Rusty the pork, and Craig got the steak.

Before the entrees came the appetizers. There were scallops wrapped in bacon, crostinis with either goat cheese and caramelized onions or tomato and olive, and spicy chicken wings. Everyone started chowing down. Everything looked impeccable and tasted amazing. It wasn't long before the appetizers were reduced to messy plates with nothing other than chicken bones on them.

The entrees came out soon after. The steak came with truffled potatoes and caramelized onions, the pork came with creamy Brussels sprouts and a spicy stuffing with apples, the salmon came with broccoli and mashed sweet potato.

"I wish I were rich," said Rusty. "I'd eat here every day."

The table laughed, but could you blame him? The food was to die for. Sharon and Craig shared their dishes together. Brenda gave Fritz a knowing look. _I knew they were right for each other. _Fritz stole some pork off her plate. She gave him a dirty look. _How dare you?_

After dinner, came dessert which was either a cheese plate, a vegan fruit crumble or chocolate cake with a scoop of ice cream on the side. They put in their orders and waited.

A woman approached them. She was attractive, long brown hair that hit her mid-back and eyes, mid-late thirties and had a fake-looking smile on her face. Craig did not look happy to see her.

"Oh Craig, Why didn't you tell me you were coming tonight?"

_Maybe cause he didn't wanna see your ass,_ Rusty thought to himself. The look on Craig's face was undeniable.

"Hi Gerry. I thought you were still in New York." Craig did his best to fake a good mood. This was one ex that he never had second thoughts about.

She looked Sharon up and down. _This is who he replaced me with_.

Craig slipped his arm around Sharon's waist. _Don't take her bait._

"Well, the Big Apple got a little boring for me, so I came back. And this is..."

Craig reluctantly introduced Gerry to Sharon and to the rest of the table.

"Well, I'll have to have you and Sharon over for dinner sometime."

_Fat Chance of that_ Craig thought to himself as he smiled weakly.

Eventually, Gerry went back to her own table.

Finally, the dessert came and the tension at the table dissipated. People were merry, eating, drinking and gossiping. When the plates were finally cleared, people got up and began to socialize. Craig began to introduce Sharon to his friends, who promptly ribbed him for going MIA and told Sharon she was much too good for a bum like him, all in jest of course.

Angela finally got a chance to relax. They made it through dinner service, despite her staff's ability to panic at any little thing. She grabbed a much deserved cocktail and headed out to the party. She saw David and began to make her way over to him when Gerry got in her way.

"Angela, you look fabulous, even in a dated dress."

"Thanks Gerry." Angela knew it was better to just ignore Gerry's antics.

"Have you seen Craig tonight?"

"Actually, I have."

"Can you believe he brought some random woman as a date? To think, dating a Jane Doe, in this city."

"Imagine that, Oh wait is that Ryan Philippe?"

"Where," Gerry was gone.

_Works every time_ Angela thought as she went back to her mission.

She came up to David, actually catching him by surprise.

"I hope you enjoyed your dinner."

"Enjoyed! That dinner was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Oh Stop!"

"No I mean it. You are a wizard with food."

"I've always wanted to be a wizard. Eternal life, magic powers."

"And I'd bet you'd look great in a pointy hat! Did I say that out loud?"

Angela laughed. The two made small talk for quite some time.

Brenda noticed as she was dancing with Fritz. "They're hitting it off," she whispered into his ear.

"You need to stop. Or at least charge money if you're going to start a second profession."

Brenda leaned into Fritz's chest. "We could use the income."

"Or you could stop spending so much on clothes."

"Now what's the fun in that?"

Sharon headed to the ladies room. On her way back, Gerry cornered her.

"Sherry, let's chat, shall we?"

"Actually, it's Sharon and..." _Crap! No where to hide._

"Well, Sherry. I hope things are going well between you and Craig."

"_Things are great."_

"They always start off that way, Dear, but Craig can be a little needy and very controlling, especially when it comes to the bedroom. He was into all kinds of weird things like..."

"Is that Matt Lauer?"

"Where?" Gerry was gone.

Sharon gave a sigh of relief.

Craig found her and lead her to the dance floor. Her hands found his broad shoulders, and they made their way around the room.

People mingled. Couples paired off. All was good in paradise. David was feeling great. Angela had a sense of humor on top of a way with food and being absolutely stunning. The two were getting to know each other quite well and everything seemed fine until they heard a clanging noise.

"I better go see what that was. Excuse me." Angela was up and went towards the back. She saw a man in a suit giving a sheepish grin as he scurried back to the party and she walked past him to see Rusty in the hallway.

"Is something wrong?"

"I need to get out of here."

"Rusty, what happened?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Do you want me to get Brenda or …."

"Maybe I should just take a cab."

"If you want to go, I won't stand in your way, but maybe we could work this out."

Rusty didn't respond, but he didn't walk away either.

"So was this about that man I saw before?"

Rusty nodded.

"How do you know him?"

Rusty shook his head.

"Whatever it is. You can tell me. I have plenty of skeletons in my own closet. I won't judge you."

Rusty took a deep breath. He skipped over most of his sordid story, but he let Angela know that he used the man was a former customer of his who wanted some more business, and the guy grabbed Rusty after he refused. Their scuffle caused the noise that Angela heard.

"What a bastard! Well you wait here, and I'll get rid of him."

Angela signaled to security and had them escort the man out. If anyone asked, he had too much to drink.

Angela came back to the kitchen and said, "now how about some more cake."

Sharon looked around. "Have you seen Rusty?"

Craig shook his head. They went to look for him, and eventually, they found him in the kitchen with a chocolate cake.

"Another dessert. You must have sweet talked the right staffers."

Rusty didn't smile.

"Did I miss something?" Craig was confused. Rusty didn't look too happy.

Angela pulled Sharon aside and explained what happened earlier. Apparently, the guy was a CEO for a local business.

Sharon sighed. She thought that this night would be fun for Rusty. Enjoy the big lights, fancy food and get away from it all. Somehow, his past just kept coming back to haunt him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Rusty," Sharon started. "Did you want to go home."

Rusty had a sullen look on his face. He didn't want to ruin everyone's evening, but he needed to get out of here. He was about to speak when Brenda appeared.

"Rusty. Where have you been? There are a couple of young ladies who were hoping to meet you."

Rusty's ears perked up. "Why me?"

"I might have told them that you could get them tickets to see a taping of The Daily Show."

"Why would you tell them that?"

"Because John said I could have tickets to see him live. You'll thank me later."

Brenda lead Rusty to his new fans.

Craig was ready to crack up. "Does she ever stop messing with people's business?"

Sharon sighed, but then she cracked a small smile. Well, as they say, the party must go on.

Angela headed back out to the party. She caught up to David who was being talked to death by an accountant about the importance of tax deferral.

Fritz found his wife and pulled her into his arms. "You done meddling yet."

"For tonight."

"How about we get to meddling at home?" Fritz had been waiting all night to get Brenda out of this dress.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Brenda said in her husky voice.

He kissed her softly. "Is it working?" he hissed into her ear.

"Yes." Brenda and Fritz said their goodbyes and then headed home.

The night went on. People chatted and drank and danced. Craig had Sharon in his arms. He whispered in her ear, "I want to take you home with me."

"You do have that jacuzzi."

"Is that a yes?" Craig had a toothy grin on his face.

Sharon answered him with a quick kiss.

Angela rescued Gabriel from the accountant. "Would you like a tour?"

"That would be great."

Angela showed him the ins and outs of the Prickly Pear. She showed him the top of the line kitchen, with spotless appliances, fresh produce, and very sharp cutlery. Everything had a proper place. Gabriel was floored. The kitchen was huge, even for a major restaurant. She showed him where they stored their wine, liquor, beer. They had an everyday liquor menu and one that came out for special occasions. She showed him the coffee lounge and the balcony they had upstairs.

"I'd show you the vegetable garden, but it's too dark out. You'll have to come back in the daytime."

"I sure will."

She showed him the offices in the back. There was one for her manager, one for her and one for payroll. She opened the door to her office. It was really nice, oak furniture, a very comfortable looking chair, nice lighting, a big window, nice artwork and a very nice looking book collection.

Gabriel looked around for a minute as he walked inside. He saw a bottle of Scotch on the top of the shelf. It looked very expensive.

"What do you think?"

"This office is to die for. I wouldn't want to leave it."

Angela laughed. "You think this is something, wait until you see my house. Did I say that out loud?"

"I believe you did." David closed the gap that had been between them. He leaned in towards her, maybe 80% of the way before her lips met his. Her hands found the back of his arms, and he pulled her closer. His hands found her hips. She smelled amazing, like honey and a spicy bourbon. His lips and his hands felt just right.

Their kiss was long and slow, starting with soft lips and over time became deeper and more eager. Over time, David's confidence grew and his tongue became more aggressive as it tousled with Angela's. Angela used her hands to pull David towards her as he kissed her.

Rusty was having fun again as he was distracted by pretty ladies. Girls like bad boys so Rusty was quite popular. He told them tales of his street fights and scuffles in school. The more they heard, the more they liked.

Back at home

Fritz was just pulling into the driveway. He had a hard time focusing while he was driving. Brenda's dress had been riding up her thigh the whole time. She gave him a sly smile, _what me?_

He opened her car door and they went inside. Brenda went to put her purse away and take her shoes off. Fritz was quite eager for this part of the night, his hands already finding Brenda's zipper.

"Can't I put my stuff away first," Brenda said with a laugh as she shooed her husband.

"Since when do you put things away?" He quipped as he ditched his tuxedo jacket and started to unbutton his shirt.

Brenda quickly found him and made quick work of his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers and a bow tie. Her hands found his chest and her lips found his. She tasted like chocolate cake. She had a fair bit of it. Fritz smiled as he got Brenda out of her dress. She was wearing a matching lingerie set, it was black and lacy. Fritz scooped his prize into his arms and carried her to bed.

He wanted to get down to it, but Brenda wanted some more foreplay. Her hands and lips roamed his body. She left kisses from his neck to his chest began to bite her way down to his thighs. Fritz leaned back, enjoying all of the attention she was giving him. Her hand surrounded his hardness, and she began to slowly stroke him.

"Fuck!" Fritz grunted as Brenda began to tease him.

"Do you like that?" She hissed as she slowly made her way up and down.

All he could do was grunt as Brenda had him just where she wanted him.

She smiled and then she took pity on him. She sucked him into her mouth and got to work. Brenda was still in a playful mood. She had a way of humming to herself as she bobbed her head up and down. The vibrations from her humming drove Fritz mad. All he could do was writhe and squirm beneath her as she sucked and stroked him.

Brenda could feel the tension building as Fritz became tenser and tenser. She got him close and then pinched him about an inch from the head, slowing his roll.

He looked at her, speechless, his eyes huge.

"Soon, Baby. I promise." Brenda flashed him a grin before she went back to work, and the second time around, she held nothing back. It didn't take too long for Fritz to lose it into her awaiting mouth.

Brenda gave him a couple of minutes to recover. Then she began to kiss his collar bone and scratch his back. She straddled his hips and pulled his hands to her breasts. "Touch me," she hissed into his ear before she bit it.

She only needed to say it once. With one swift motion, Fritz pulled her bra off and pulled her towards him, crashing his lips into her chest.

"Oh Yes!" She groaned as she felt his hot breath against her body. He pulled a nipple into her mouth and began to suck on it hungrily. His teeth gently grazed her sensitive nub as he swirled his tongue around it.

Brenda pulled him closer, seeking to intensify the contact. Fritz took his time sucking and licking her. He started to tug with his teeth, eliciting a loud gasp from his lover. She threw her head back and cried out for more. He switched sides, giving her other nipple the same treatment.

Her hips surrounded his thigh. She began to grind against him, her wetness very apparent. Fritz kissed his way down Brenda's stomach to her hips and bit on her hip bone, causing her to yelp. He grinned as he eased his way between her legs and began to kiss her thighs. Now, he had Brenda squirming beneath him as he attended to her calves and her ankles. He made his way back to her mound and gently rubbed her with his finger. "Do you like this?"

She grunted. She was so aroused. All she wanted was for Fritz to take pity on her and give her what she craved.

"How about this?" Fritz teased as he pushed a finger into her cunt. Brenda lurched forward, her eyes big and brown, and a moan escaping her lips.

"I think that's a yes." He added a second finger and begin to move in and out. Brenda's hands found his shoulders, and she steadied herself as she got ready to ride his hand.

"You want more," he hissed into her ear as she began to move her hips back and forth.

Brenda was on fire. Her skin was hot, her breath short, her breasts heaving. She sank her teeth into his neck.

Fritz got the message. He rolled her onto her back and started to lick her.

"Fuck!" she cried out as she felt his tongue flick her clit. She yelled and whimpered as he devoured her.

Fritz took his time with her, exploring every fold with his tongue and he started to fuck her with his fingers again. Soon, she was gushing into his mouth. He licked her clean and then he kissed his way back up to her face.

Brenda's lips met his face, and she began to cover him in kisses. "Make love to me," she whispered into his ear as she pulled him closer.

"You got it," he answered as they disappeared beneath the sheets.

The Party

While their rendezvous went on, the dinner event ended. People started making their way home. Angela and David were still in her office. His jacket was off and his shirt was half-way unbuttoned. Angela's assistant knocked on her door to tell her went to get her to tell her the guests were leaving.

Their kiss broke. "I should see them out," she told David as she got up and began to fix her dress.

Craig, Sharon and Rusty got into the limo. The first top was Sharon's condo, where Rusty went in to go to bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sharon said as she and Craig headed towards his house. Rusty went up and went to bed. He was exhausted.

Craig was excited. He had Sharon to himself. His lips found her neck, and he began to nibble on her. Sharon leaned in closer. Craig's hands made their way down her stomach and to her thigh. He started to move his hand upwards towards her sex.

"Craig, what if your driver hears us?" Sharon was excited, but she did not want this to become a scandal. There was a partition, blocking the driver's view, but surely it wasn't sound proof.

"We'll have to be extra quiet," he whispered as his fingers made their way up her dress. His lips caught hers in a tender kiss as his hands pushed against the elastic waistband of her panties. He slid his hand in between her legs and began to rub her. He started softly and slowly as Sharon adjusted her body, so she was straddling him. As they got closer to his house, Craig got more aggressive with his movements. His fingers moved faster and deeper into her. Sharon moaned into his mouth, trying to keep quiet as he pleased her. _Why did he feel so fucking good?_

Craig could feel that she was getting close. Her hips were bucking against him quite intently and he could feel her shortness of breath as he kissed her. He slipped a third finger into her and began to move faster and faster. Soon, she bit down on his shoulder and began to shake. He held her through her orgasm and then returned her to her seat in the car.

The Prickly Pear

The guests made their way out. The parking lot was getting empty. Angela returned to a waiting David and gave him a quick kiss. "I've never been one for charades, so I'm going to just say it like it is. I want you to come home with me. I'm also exhausted and might pass out at any moment. How about we enjoy a nice shower together, go to bed, and then we'll have all morning to do whatever we want?"

"I like the sound of that." He kissed her on her forehead, and they headed out to her car.

She lived about twenty minutes away from the restaurant. They pulled into a driveway, and she parked her car in her garage.

"I have two dogs," she told him as they entered the house. When the door opened, her security alarm beeped. As she typed in the code, her dogs, Bowser and Peach came running to her. They were both mixes from the pound. Bowser looked like he was part rottweiler and part labrador, and Peach was some kind of husky mix. They were both excited to see a visitor, and Angela told them both to sit before they could jump on him. "Good dogs," she told them as she rubbed their heads. Peach started licking David's hand the first chance she got.

He wiped off the drool on the top of her head and then he followed Angela upstairs. Her two dogs rushed to the front; they always had to go first, and when she opened her bedroom door, Bowser went to his sleeping crate and Peach went to her puppy bed. Angela started to take off her dress and get ready to shower.

David was right behind her. Her shower was huge. It had two shower heads and it even had a steam option and a bench. "Most of my soaps are pretty girly," she told him. "I think the lemon is your best bet." She handed him the bar. She looked quite divine with her clothes off. She clearly worked out, her waist narrow and her body well-defined. She had nice round shoulders, hips and a bubble butt.

"Are you going to shower too or are you just going to watch me?"

David giggled, guilty as charged, and he began to cover himself in soap suds. Angela turned around and began to wash the suds off her back. She washed her hair and then put in her conditioner. David was ready to go to bed. He was tired too. After their shower, David dried off and headed to the bed. Angela washed out the conditioner and then dried off her hair with the hair dryer.

She wrapped her hair and joined David in bed. It was a nice bed, queen sized, comfortable mattress, nice silk sheets, and a big, thick bedspread. "Good night," she said as she dozed off to sleep.

Craig's House

Craig tipped the driver, and he and Sharon headed inside. As soon as the door was closed, Craig gave Sharon a big kiss, pulling her into his arms. "How about we get upstairs?"

Sharon grabbed Craig's shirt and lead the way. When they got to the bedroom, Sharon went past the bed and to the jacuzzi.

She grabbed the lavender bath salts and added them to the tub. They undressed quickly. Then, Craig returned her necklace to it's case. Sharon slipped into the tub, the hot water warming her skin. Craig was quick to follow. He began to grope her breasts as he necked her. She grunted and arched her back as he steered her towards the jets. The water felt very nice as it hit her back.

The two made out intently, kissing, necking, biting, and scratching each other as the jets fired away at them and the smell of lavender filled the air. Sharon picked up her legs to wrap them around Craig's hips, and she straddled him.

She managed to find just the right angle where the jet was firing water towards her sensitive clit. She moaned and growled her hips began to writhe. She could feel Craig's erection, pressing into her stomach. She slipped her hand around him and stroked him gently. "Ready for bed?"

He picked her up and put her at the edge of the tub, giving her a quick kiss before he went to retrieve the bathroom towels. They dried off and Craig took the opportunity to rub Sharon with lotion, covering every inch of her body as he massaged her skin.

He carried his lover to bed and knelt in front of her. He looked like a painting sometimes, perfectly crafted muscles, deep blue eyes and a gorgeous smile. Sharon grinned as he pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her neck.

She leaned back, her back hitting the sheets and she told him, "Take me now."

He put on a condom and covered his throbbing member in lube before he pressed into her. Ironically, spending time in a jacuzzi can dry you out. The lubricant was cold and had a weird texture. It made Sharon squirm as he pushed his way into her. She let out a groan as he filled her. _How does he feel so good?_

He slowly began to thrust. He loved being inside of Sharon. After a minute or so, he had gotten into a rhythm. Now it's time for a new position."Push your legs together," Craig whispered into her ear. Craig leaned forward onto his forearms, so Sharon could close her legs. Craig set his legs outside of Sharon's and kept his weight forward. As he thrusted, his shaft provided friction for Sharon's clit, driving her mad.

"Do you like that?" He husked into her ear.

"Oh God! Sharon grunted. Her clit was very sensitive. She could only handle so much. After a few minutes, she screamed out and began gushing. Craig kept pounding her, nipping at her neck as she screamed. When she was done, he pulled her to the edge of the bed, putting her feet on his shoulders and began to fuck her.

"I'm going to fuck you, until you're screaming my name."

_That can be arranged, quite easily_ Sharon thought as she grunted and growled for more. His thrusts were quick and shallow, allowing him to hit her g-spot quickly and repeatedly.

"FUCK!" She hissed as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. Craig knelt beneath her, allowing him to get a better angle, so he could thrust deeper. "Oh Fuck! OH FUCK!" she cried out as her heart pounded into her chest.

Craig rolled her onto her back and pushed her ankles towards her shoulders. He began to thrust at a moderate pace, enough to keep Sharon excited, but not enough to drive her over the edge.

She was going mad. She wanted it so bad. Her cheeks turned a rosy read as sweat started to drip from her forehead.

"Please!"

"Please what baby!"

"Fuck me!"

"You want it now!"

"YES!"

Craig smiled. He got her onto her hands and knees and began to pound her.

"Oh YES! FUCK! FUCK! OH CRAIG!" she screamed as she began cumming all over the place. Craig didn't let up at all. He kept pounding away until he was ready to shoot his load. Afterwards, he collapsed next to her.

They spent the a minute or two catching their breath. He rolled on top of her. "I want to make love to you," he whispered into her ear. He had quite a great time fucking the daylights out of her, but now he wanted it slow and gentle. He wanted her all night long. He stripped the bed and changed the sheets as Sharon went to get a drink. She needed to cool down after their escapade.

She returned with a bottle of wine and some water. This was going to be quite a night.

He gave her a tender kiss. He smelled so good, like firewood, vanilla and sex. She opened the bottle, pouring two glasses as Craig pulled her hair out of her eyes. They had a drink break and then they returned to bed.

Craig put on a rubber and sat with his legs crossed and Sharon straddled him, wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his back. Craig held her in his arms and began to gently rock her back and forth. _She's so beautiful_ he thought as he started to nibble on her ear.


	10. Chapter 10

3AM

Sharon and Craig were in an intimate embrace, rocking back and forth at a slow, easy pace. Their bodies were aligned, his eyes piercing through hers. "I want you," he hissed into her ear. Her lips locked onto his as he held her in his arms.

They stayed in this position for quite some time, soft moans and grunts escaping their mouths as they gently laid claim to one another. Eventually, Craig needed to stretch his legs. Not wanting to break the contact, he carefully wrapped his arms around Sharon's hips and held her as he shifted positions. He moved them to the edge of the bed, giving his legs a chance to stretch.

Sharon's fingers ran through his hair as she pulled him closer for a kiss. His hands roamed her body, starting with her shoulders and then moving down to her hips and to her ass, which he groped thoroughly.

Sharon knelt forward, shifting her weight onto her legs as she began to ride him. Craig leaned forward, pulling one of her nipples into his mouth and gently chewing on it.

"OH!" She gasped as his teeth pulled on her tender flesh. He switched sides, and then he grabbed onto her hips, holding them as he began to thrust. She growled as he began to thrust faster and harder. What started as a tender embrace was becoming more lustful and passionate with every moment. Their hips were driving towards each other, both eager for an explosive ending. She bit onto his lower lip and started to tug.

He knew exactly what she wanted. He signaled for her to lie on her stomach, and he leaned over her, his lips pressing into her back as he moved down her spine. He stopped when he reached the top of her ass and gently bit her. He pushed at her thighs, so she would spread them and proceeded to nip his way down her hamstrings and to her calves. He kissed his way back up to her hips and began to rub her thighs. She was very wet for him. He pulled her hips towards him and began to thrust into her, causing her to help. His teeth sank into her shoulder as he began to pound her. His legs were on opposite sides of hers, and his hips quickly found a tempo.

6AM

Bowser started barking. "You damn mutt!" Angela rolled out of bed and put on her bathrobe. She opened the crate and Bowser ran out. She opened the bedroom door and the two dogs ran down the stairs, Angela following. She opened the sliding door and they ran into the yard.

Angela started to fix their breakfast. They each got a scoop of ground up crud, as Angela called it: organ meat, bone meal, root vegetables mixed in with some hippie dog food.

She fixed their bowls and filled their water dishes.

A few minutes later, the two ran back to the door, demanding to be let inside. She opened the door and ordered them to sit. They stopped in their tracks, both intent on eating breakfast. They gave her that puppy look. "Okay," she released them as each dog went to its bowl.

Angela poured herself a glass of water and went back to bed.

9AM

Fritz and Brenda were fast asleep as the sun shone through their bedroom window. The sun hit Brenda in just the right spot; she moved closer to Fritzi to get under the sun's rays. Fritz could feel Brenda pressing into him. His excitement grew, and he slipped an arm around her waist as his head came to rest on her shoulder.

"Good morning," she murmured as she rolled over to face him. They started with a slow, lazy kiss that grew as the lovers woke up. Their naked bodies got tangled in one another as they began to make out on the bed. They wrestled back and forth for position. Eventually, Fritz took control. His arms found her torso as he entered her tight cunt and began to thrust. Brenda's legs wrapped around his waist and her feet pushed against him, telling him to go faster.

"You're so impatient," he laughed as he looked into her eyes. All she could do was groan as Fritz set a slow pace. She wanted to fuck. She had a pout on her face. Fritz thought she was adorable. He loved it when she was frustrated, so cute.

_He's such a bastard. All I want him to do is hammer me, and he has that stupid grin on his face, like he just loves to torment me._

After a little more teasing, which felt like an eternity to Brenda, Fritz finally gave in and began to pound her. He slid a pillow under her back and put her ankles on his shoulders, giving him the perfect angle to plow her.

_Finally! Oh God! OH GOD! _Brenda's mutters grew to shouts, and soon, she was begging for more. "OH FUCK! OH FUCK ME!"

Fritz knew she only cursed when she was very close. He leaned in and gave her a kiss, his teeth biting her lower lip and then shifting to her neck. She reached down and began to touch herself. It wasn't long before she was ready, and she came for him. Her muscles tightening almost knocked him over the edge but not quite. After her orgasms subsided, he decided to change positions. He lowered her legs, setting one on the bed and the other one on his hip. He leaned forward to brace himself as he re-entered her, Brenda more than willing to let him do the work.

10AM

Gabriel woke up in an unfamiliar bed, briefly forgetting how he got there. He rolled over to see a beautiful woman who looked half awake. He watched her eyes flutter as she started to open them.

"Have you been up long?"

"Nope."

_He looks quite delectable. If only I had the energy to get up._ Angela extended her arms and beckoned him to come closer. He shifted to her side of the bed and leaned in for a kiss. Angela pulled his naked frame towards her and kissed him. Even with morning breath, Gabriel was a great kisser. Angela wanted to feel his weight on top of her. She pulled on his back. Gabriel got the message and shifted his position. He snaked his arms under her back, her body now pressed against his. He could feel her nipples pushing against his chest. She could feel his hardness pressed against her leg. She reached down to stroke him, causing him to grunt loudly. After a couple of minutes, she beckoned for him to sit up. She opened her bedside drawer and pulled out a condom. She hoped L would suffice, because she only had L and R and R would not. She handed it to him and he put it on.

_Hopefully, this doesn't fall off_ Gabriel thought to himself. He moved towards Angela, maneuvering to get into position when she put her hand on his chest.

"I want to be on top," she told him. Angela knew exactly what positions got her off, and she stuck to them. She decided that she was responsible for her own orgasm, and she took this responsibility seriously. David rolled on his back. "Bend your right leg," she told him. He complied. She turned around, so her back was facing him, and she carefully lowered herself onto him, her legs on either side of his right leg, his throbbing member stretching her. She took a deep breath as she adjusted to him and braced herself using his right leg. She slowly began to ride.

David had never been in this position before. He enjoyed the view of her round, shapely ass moving back and forth as she rode him, and he had a chance to relax. Angela was able to control the speed and tempo, and she could grind her clit against his leg. No wonder she liked this position. She started off slow and steady, but she increased both the speed and intensity over time. She didn't say any words, but grunts and gasps would escape her lips as she rode him. She reached behind her back and cupped David's balls in her hands. A few soft caresses was all she needed to get a reaction from him. He grunted and groaned, seemingly happy with her work, but soon her own pleasure distracted her.

"Oh yes! OOOOOH YEEESSSSSS!" she cried as she got herself closer to going overboard. All it took was a few more thrusts, and she was cumming, hard. Her body tightened and convulsed as her orgasm took hold. Seconds later, she exhaled deeply. _That was nice._ She dismounted and turned around. "How do you want me?" she asked him, sitting on her feet, looking like a sex goddess.

For a woman who just had an orgasm, she was quite composed, her breath normal, hair in place. David had never been asked this exact question before. He wasn't sure how to respond. Angela was not one for wasting time. "I know what men want." She turned around, getting on all fours. How could David refuse?

He knelt behind her and steadied himself onto her hips. His right foot braced him as he entered her again. He began to thrust. Angela's breasts swayed back and forth as David rode her. He was in a better position to touch her now, and his free hand cupped her breast and began to knead it.

"Oh Yeah!" she encouraged him as he tended to her. After a minute or so, he switched sides.

Guys always wanted Angela on her hands and knees. Maybe it was because they liked feeling dominant. Maybe it was because she had a luscious ass or maybe it's because this is what porn tells them to like. Some women found it degrading. Others found it exhilarating. Angela was in neither camp. She found the position to be a good fallback option, but not as exciting as it is hyped to be.

It allowed for a decent angle of penetration, and she could touch herself easily, that was a pretty good plus, but it became overdone, kind of like a heart tattoo on the ankle that was no longer a sign of rebellion cause everyone has one now. Before you know it, doggie-style will be the new missionary position.

Soon, David was ready. A few more thrusts and he was ready. He fired off and carefully withdrew from her. She grabbed her pillow and rolled over to her side of the bed. David threw the condom away and joined her.

12PM

Craig was sound asleep. Like a cat, he had no issue sleeping in the middle of the day, sun in his face. Sharon, however, had more issues with sleeping in the daytime. Even though she had been up all night, the sunlight kept her from falling asleep. She got up and had a glass of wine. Normally, she would think noon was early for a drink, but she never went to bed, so it could go on last night's drink tally. She looked back at the bed. Craig was adorable, curly hair in his eyes, and somehow, he slept with a grin. He was also sexy as hell, nice big pecs, cut abs, adonis belt, sun kissed skin. She liked watching him sleep. Eventually, she climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over her head. Craig could sense her return to the bed and managed to grab ahold of her, pulling her towards his chest. _She's not going anywhere_ he thought to himself as he slept.

After a few hours, Sharon was up again. She was quite hungry. She put on a bathrobe and went to the kitchen. Craig had a beautiful kitchen, nice big appliances, a big stove. She looked in the fridge. There was bacon, eggs, butter, mushrooms, sun-dried tomatoes, parmesan. She went to the pantry and saw pasta, everything she needed to make a carbonara. First, she put some water on the stove.

Then she started to cook the bacon. Once it was done, she took it out of the pan, and poured out most of the grease. She saved a little of it and added butter; then, she cooked the mushrooms and she added some frozen peas. Now, the water was boiling. She added the pasta and cooked it al-dente. She strained the noodles and added them to the mushrooms and peas. She chopped the bacon and mixed that in as well and then added the sun-dried tomatoes. Now, for the sauce. She cracked open a couple of eggs and added salt, black pepper, asiago, powdered garlic and some melted butter. She whisked it all together and then whisked the pasta into the sauce, constantly stirring so the eggs didn't scramble.

Craig woke up to see that Sharon wasn't in bed. He didn't hear her upstairs at all, so he started to walk downstairs. The smell of food caught his attention, and he quickened his steps. He got to the kitchen to see Sharon fixing two plates. "I was just going to get you."

"This looks great." He kissed Sharon on the forehead and went to get some drinks. A little late for morning coffee and a little early for alcohol, Craig settled on ice tea. He poured two glasses and brought them to the table.

They dug in, both ready for some food after all of the energy they expended the night before. "It's almost 3PM," Sharon noted as she saw the clock.

"Did you have to work?"

"No, but Rusty's probably wondering when I'm coming back."

"He probably isn't at this point."

"Maybe I should call him."

"He's 17. I'm sure he can find his own fun."

"That's what I'm concerned about."

"Touche!"

"I should go home."

"I want you to stay." How could Sharon resist those eyes?

4PM

Fritz and Brenda were just getting back from the fish market. The later you went in the day, the crazier the place was, and they didn't exactly get there first thing in the morning. They got some fresh clams and black bass. Joel was very eager to get ahold of what was in the bag.

"No fish for you," Brenda told him as he jumped the counter, hoping for a treat.

Fritz put the clams in a bowl of salted water and the bass in the fridge. Brenda picked up Joel and returned him to the floor. Then, the couple started to prepare dinner. Fritz pre-heated the oven and then took out a baking pan. Brenda began washing the tomatoes. They rubbed olive oil on the tomatoes and roasted them along with whole garlic cloves and shallots. When the veggies were done, the peels came off, everything got chopped and put in a pot with some tomato paste, salt, pepper, sugar, olive oil and red wine. The sauce would need time to simmer, and the alcohol had to cook off.

The couple curled on the couch and watched Animal Planet, while the sauce cooked. After seeing lions chasing their prey, cave snakes hunt bats and penguins hatch their young, it was time to resume cooking, clean the clams, boil water, cook pasta, steam clams, fry fish, and eat. Brenda skipped the customary red wine with her dinner; she drank plenty the night before. The two sat down to eat, content with the dish they made together. Fritz liked cooking with Brenda; it was a good way for them to spend time together, and it made it harder for her to mess up cooking if she had a buddy.

7PM

Angela let her dogs out again and then fed them dinner. She started to boil potatoes. She went upstairs to see a naked Gabriel. David didn't have anything to wear. He didn't want to put on yesterday's tux, and Angela wasn't quite his size. Seeing his plight, Angela found a pair of long sweatpants and threw them at him. "They're my brother's."

He put them on and followed her downstairs. Angela made a port-mustard reduction for the salmon she was going to broil and roasted some asparagus. She plated beautiful dishes, a salmon with crispy skin on top of roasted asparagus with mashed potatoes and chives on the side and a glaze that circled the plate. She also roasted some pecans to go with the asparagus. The food somehow tasted better than it looked, fresh, well seasoned and nice and hot. David wished he could eat like this every day. _Maybe I should have gone to cooking school._

David asked her about the recipe.

"It started with an experiment in my kitchen. I wanted to make a wine reduction, but all I had was port. I added the mustard to help cut the sweetness down and once I added some garlic, it was pretty awesome. I like to broil my salmon so the skin is crispy, but it's not overdone and the skin doesn't stick to anything. The mashed potatoes are a basic recipe; I just add a lot of butter and salt, and the pecans give the asparagus a nice crunch and who doesn't like crunchy fat." Angela smiled. Food was her salvation. She had been a pretty naughty teenager, breaking into cars, drinking. The magistrate told her either get into a trade school or go to juvie. She found a culinary school for teens, and she got the break she needed. She never looked back.

10PM

Sharon did go home, but Craig went with her. Rusty was not surprised. They were inseparable. Sharon took a shower and changed into a simple blouse and skirt. Rusty went out with some kids from school. Sharon and Craig started necking on the couch like teenagers. His hands started to migrate towards her behind, grabbing and squeezing her. Sharon moaned into his neck as Craig started to move up her skirt, pushing the fabric out of his way as he reached for Sharon's flesh. His teeth and hands worked in tandem, nibbling on her ear lobe as he massaged her. Sharon ground her hips into his thigh eager for more.

Craig unbuttoned Sharon's blouse and pushed it off her, leaving her in her matching coral bra and thong. Craig started to kiss her chest, just above her cleavage and rub her nipples through her bra, hardening them quickly. He took off her bra and greedily sucked a nipple into his mouth.

"Ahhhh!" she gasped as he devoured her breast, making her gasp and moan with every move. Eventually, he switched sides, and then he started to kiss his way down her stomach to her hip bone. He paused. Sharon looked at him, eyes huge. He grinned as he pushed her panties to the floor and kissed her awaiting mound. Sharon arched her back and growled as he started to lick her. He started with slow, soft strokes of his tongue, and he explored every curve and fold. She only got wetter as he began to push his fingers into her as he sucked on her clit, gently grazing it with his teeth.

Craig got her very close to an orgasm and then he slowed down. He wanted to do one more thing to her before they went to the bedroom. He positioned her on her hands and knees, her hands bracing her on the edge of the couch. He was behind her, kissing and biting her ass as he pushed his fingers deep inside of her cunt. "Do you like rimming?" he asked her

"What's that?" Sharon had no idea what he meant. Instead of answering with words, Craig responded with his tongue, carefully licking her where no one had ever licked her before. _What the hell is he … oh that feels kind of nice, hmm!_

"Oh my …. ooooh!" Sharon liked the treatment to say the least and Craig continued, attending to her with both his mouth and his hands until she was gushing for him. He kept fucking her with his fingers and licking her until she pushed his hand away. Satisfied with his work, he picked her up and carried her to bed.

Sharon was naked, but Craig still had all of his clothes on. She quickly remedied that situation. After she divested him of his clothes, she began to stroke his dick. She grasped him with her small hand and pulled him to her awaiting mouth. Sharon was on all fours in front of him, the tantalizing view driving him crazy. He grunted and growled as Sharon took her time with him, carefully licking her way up the shaft, just sucking the head in as she stroked him, softly massaging his balls, almost not even touching them. She had all of the control right now, and she knew it.

12AM

Freddy v. Jason 3 just let out. Rusty and his friends came out of the theater bickering over various parts of the movies, deviations from the canon, parts of the fight sequences that didn't make sense.

Rusty thought his friends expected too much of this film. He expected gratuitous violence, unlikely escapes and very stupid protagonists, all of which he got.

"We should head over to the commons," said Jason.

"What's there at this hour?" Rusty was confused. Pretty much everything except the bars would be closed.

"People hang out outside. There's music and stuff. You would know if you ever came out with us."

"I'm here now aren't I?" Rusty was able to get out more since Sharon got a new beau. His curfew didn't count if she was too busy to know when he got home.

The kids headed out where the bars were still going strong, but there were plenty of other people still out and about. Jason went up to one guy who was hanging around by himself. After a casual conversation which included a quick hand exchange, Jason came back.

The boys headed to Jason's car where he revealed his purchase, a dime bag of cocaine. He offered up lines, but Rusty refused. He had a few clients who enjoyed the nose candy back in the day, and he didn't like how they acted afterwards, arrogant and sloppy. He didn't want to act that way. Jason seemed a little surprised that Rusty declined, but he didn't push it. Eventually, Rusty headed home. He caught the bus, not wanted Jason to drive him in his current condition.

When he got home, he went straight to bed. Do not pass go. Do not overhear Sharon and Craig having sex.

The couple were just winding down when Rusty came back.

They had exhausted each other. Craig had been on top to start, her legs curled towards her knees as he thrusted away. Eventually, she had taken over for him, lying on top of him with her arms wrapped around his calves, using him for leverage as she rode away. Craig loved this position, her perfect ass in sight and in easy reach, and she did the work. But as all good things must come to an end, the lovers wore each other out and fell asleep, spooning of course.


End file.
